Sekaiichi Junjou Confessions
by DarkAlchemistAssassin
Summary: Okay, before I blab, this are all my random fandoms...I don't own SiH and JR, they belong to Nakamura Shungiku. All pairings, and yes. the JR cast are going to appear! I hope you'll like this one...R&R? LEMON! BXB!
1. Nostalgia 1a

Sekaiichi Junjou Confessions

===Chapter 1===

==Nostalgia 1a==

Onodera Ritsu, 27 years old, a Shoujo Manga editor in Marukawa Shoten's Shoujo Manga Editorial Department in Emerald team, is now gathering his things.

"So…I'll go on ahead…" he said, biding his goodbye.

"Yeah! See you tomorrow, Ricchan!" Kisa Shouta, 31 years old, One of Ritsu co-worker in Emerald team, said waving at the brunette. Hatori Yoshiyuki, 29 years old, the Managing Editor in Emerald team, nodded. Mino Kanade, one of Ritsu's co-wrokers, smile as usual. Takano Masamune, 28 years old, the legendary Editor-in-chief of the Emerald team, stole a glance at his leaving –secret- lover, only giving him half of his attention. Onodera turned around and was about to make a sprint towards the elevator, when he felt his phone vibrate, he took it out, looking at the caller ID, before answering.

"Hello? This is Onodera speaking, may I ask to—" Onodera answered, but a stopped mid-way in his question as if the person on the other end had cut in his greeting. Onodera's eyes widened as his shoulders visibly tensed, making the others confused, giving their attention to him.

"Ricchan?" Kisa softly called wondering why his friend had frozen up, concern and curiosity clearly etched in his voice. With the silence, Takano gave his lover his full attention, and set his work asidr. Actually everyone in the department stopped what they were doing and looked at him, intently listening. No one could make out Onodera's expression with his back facing them. Well some were able to, but not fully understand as his eyes were shadowed by his chestnut hair.

"I'll be there…" after what seemed like forever, he finally answered, but his voice had a certain tone. _Depression_, despite the fact that it was really hushed and whispered to the receiver. And with that he put his phone back in his pocket. Takano not liking the way his lover was acting wanted to call out to him and ask him who was it and what did they say, but shut his mouth when Onodera had already sprinted out of the office. All of them stared.

"What just happened?" Kisa asked no one in particular.

"Saa…" Hatori answered reverting his attention to his work. "Ah! Could it be his girlfriend?" Kisa blurted in a teasing tone. Takano's brow twitched in annoyance.

"But, Kisa-san, that was too serious and tense to be his girlfriend…" Mino said, smiling as usual. Takano then mentally thanked him for his usual come backs. Kisa pouted.

"Geh, you're no fun…" Kisa muttered like a child. Mino smiled. Takano not wanting to slack any further or hear anymore sayings from his co-worker that could and would annoy-make him jealous- him.

"Get back to work!" he scolded. The others then did as told, even the others from the other team departments. After a while everyone left. Takano being the last to leave as his work had piled up from his so-called 'sickness'(A.N:=_=" he was just love sick, and wanted Onodera to be there. Who 'begged' him to go) Takano then went out of Marukawa scowling, not only he left his car in the apartment, he missed the last train, and what made him feel worse was the way Ondoera had acted earlier. It looked like something bad had happened and the he couldn't and can't get it out of his mind. He could take a taxi or just walk his way home, but he was really concerned about the brunette earlier. He sighed, then his eyes landed on a café that he never thought had stood, there by the window, he saw one of his co-workers, Kisa with a light colored and tall brunette, the brunette(Yukina) was smiling with his brows furrowed at Kisa who looked like to be spying on someone, if not, definitely suspicious, plain curious Takano wanted to see what was up, so he entered the café. He was about to call out to his co-worker, when his eyes landed to a table two diagonal tables away from the shorty raven's own. There Onodera was sitting across a girl with waist length raven hair tied into braided twin tail, also her bangs were in a shape like Onodera's back in high school. She had a pinkish yet pale complexion, wearing a white blouse, with a red ribbon bow on its collar, underneath a V-neck beige knitted sweater, a blue-black sailor skirt that ended just above her knees and had a single white line stripe by the edge, a pair of matching thigh length socks, and a pair of b own leather boots. Honestly speaking she looked somewhat familiar, to Takano but he just can't seem to pin it down, and cute. Takano's eyes widened, the two looked happy together. He couldn't tell what her eye color was from afar.

"You're weird!" she exclaimed laughing. Onodera too forced a laugh, the laugh he usually do when annoyed by a comment. Right now in the café there were only two other group of costumers, aside from Kisa and Onodera's group.

"Thank you for that…" Onodera said sarcastically. The girl then stretched out her hand and stroked Onodera's hair. Takano felt a twinge in him.

"Wah! It's so silky and soft!" She exclaimed as Onodera closed his eyes relaxing to her touch, he chuckled.

"She really is his girlfriend!" Kisa whispered to his friend. That saying alone made Takano angry and jealous.

"Kisa-san, I think it's too early to decide that." Kisa's friend whispered. "Besides, I think she's too young!" he continued, Kisa looked at him with a 'Are you serious?' look.

"Yukina, I thought you'd know better…" Kisa muttered, his friend, Yukian seemed confused, Kisa then point at himself. "How old am I?" he asked.

"31…" Yukina answered.

"And how old do I look?"

"Uh…18…"

"See?" with that said, Takano knew what Kisa meant. You can't always judge their age by their looks, the girl could be a lot older than she looks! But what Kisa said made Takano twitch. So he did what he usually would, he stomped towards them going past Kisa. Kisa visibly flinched in his seat when his boss when past him, emitting this dark possessing aura as if something just got stolen from him. _'Why in the hell is Takano-san here?!'_

"Onodera!" Takano yelled getting everyone's attention. Onodera jolted in his seat as the girl's head shot up to look at Takano with her eyes wide. Takano then took a good look at her. She really looked familiar. Especially with that uncanny emerald green eyes that is eerily similar to Onodera's. Onodera then turned around to look at Takano twitching in the process, his brow twitched.

"T-Takano-san!" Onodera exclaimed. The other guests, but Kisa and Yukina, then reverted their attention to whatever they were doing while the ashier and waitress went back to their jobs. The two didn't seem to be aware of Kisa and his friend's presence or just merely ignored them. "W-what are you doing here?" Onodera asked annoyance clearly etched in his voice.

"If you have time dilly-dallying finish you work!" Takano scolded, though it was actually a cover up for his jealousy that overcome him.

"I already did!" Onodera fought back.

"Then finish your next task!"

"I know and I will! So get off my back! You're not my mom!" the two glared and growled at each other. Before the girl broke the tense atmosphere.

"Who is he?" she asked, "Someone you know, _Papa_?"

===To Be Continued===

**(A/N: I know that some of you are not satisfied with this ending, I'm such a devil XD. But don't kill me for that, I don't know what hit me to get this started actually. I just let my hands magically type them, and before I knew it…Wella! Here's the results! Fucking no way! This is way too short! Don't you agree!? But my hands just had to do this…*sigh* can't change that, ne? Anyway…belated Happy New Year everyone! I hope you like this one…and this is yet another one of my random rantings! Honestly…I have no idea, not even the slightest on what hit me to get this started. Anyway, the smut and yaoi will happen in the future! XD~! I am a Devil~! Till next time…I'll see you soon! Please Review! This is DarkAlchemistAssassin…at your service…**

**CHAO~!)**


	2. Nostalgia 1b

Sekaiichi Junjou Confessions

===Chapter 2===

==Nostalgia 1b==

"Onodera!" Takano yelled. Onodera jolted in his seat as the girl's head shot up to look at Takano with her eyes wide. Takano then took a good look at her. She really looked familiar. Especially with that uncanny emerald green eyes that is eerily similar to Onodera's. Onodera then turned around to look at Takano twitching in the process, his brow twitched.

"T-Takano-san!" Onodera exclaimed. "W-what are you doing here?" Onodera asked annoyance clearly etched in his voice.

"If you have time dilly-dallying finish you work!" Takano scolded, though it was actually a cover up for his jealousy that overcome him.

"I already did!" Onodera fought back.

"Then finish your next task!"

"I know and I will! So get off my back! You're not my mom!" the two glared and growled at each other. Before the girl broke the tense atmosphere.

"Who is he? Someone you know, Papa?" the raven haired girl asked. Time froze. Takano's blood run cold. Onodera paled. Kisa's eyes widened.

'_Just now…she called Onodera…__PAPA__' _Takano stared, eyes wide. Onodera then turned to the raven haired girl,-should I say daughter?- but no matter how you look at it Onodera was acting odd, it's not even confirmed yet that she is actually his daughter. They could be not blood related, or just plainly a nickname after all.

"Oi! Risa! I told you to not to blurt _'that'_ out!" Onodera scolded, he was acting way too odd! Suspicious…The girl, Risa? pouted.

"But…" she muttered cutely. Kisa actually also froze in his seat. Making Yukina confused.

'_Eh? Ricchan's…__daughter__? Eh? HE HAS A __DAUGHTER__?!'_ Kisa stared his eyes wide like a saucer. The two still didn't notice him.

"What's the meaning of this? I never heard of this, Onodera!" Takano exclaimed as Onodera face slapped. Literally…

"You…weren't supposed to…" Onodera muttered, though it was heard, even from Kisa's table.

"Huh?!" Takano glanced at the girl. Who is raising a brow confused. Before it become one of annoyance.

"Ano…I think this might sound rude but…" she started, her tone already in a rude one.

'_I think?'_ Takano mentally mocked a vein clearly popping out.

"What do you have business with my father?" she hissed, making Onodera snap at her.

"Oi! Risa!" but she ignored him and glared at Takano. The same way Onodera glares at him. Yes, and by the same. It is actually the same, as there is a faint pink blush on her cheeks.

"If you're here for work then why not give it to him tomorrow?" she cocked a brow at this crossing her arms over her breasts, that looked too big for her, or was it just her clothers? "I'll make sure he finishes it, but for now, we're in middle of celebrating my belated twelfth birthday, I would much appreciate it if you would not get in the way…" she glared, Takano blinked dots. So did Kisa and Yukina.

'_She's 12? She doesn't look nor sound nor dress like one…'_ the three thought at the same time as Onodera rubbed his temples. Takano then glanced at him, before using this as his cance o grab Onodera's wrist making the man jolt for the second time.

"What are yo—" Onodera tried to protest, but he was cut short when Takano pulled him from his seat. "Ah—!"

"Sorry, but I'll borrow him for a while…" Takano said, the girl's eyes widened, before replacing it with a full glare without blush.

"Oi!" she yelled slamming her hands on the table. When Takano yanked and dragged Onodera away. Onodera protested but it only fell on deaf ears. Kisa and Yukina followed their movements as they went out of the café. The girl hissed before plopping back to her seat, glaring at her glass. If glares could kill the glass would have been broken to pieces now. Kisa then stared at her. He blinked.

'_This girl…she looks like…'_ he stood up, getting his lover's attention.

"Kisa-san?"

Takano then pinned Onodera to a wall earning a whimper from the smaller man, he glared.

"Who is she?" he asked. Onodera then glared back.

"What the hell is with you?!"

"Who is she?!" Takano asked more demanding. Onodera was about to yell until he got the look on Takano's eyes. Onodera gulped. He shadowed his eyes looking away, not wanting to meet Takano's gaze. "When she called you 'papa'…did she mean it?" Takano then asked. Onodera nodded. Takano's eyes widened, before he shadowed them with his raven locks. "When was her birthday?" he asked,

"Just…yesterday…" came a reply.

"Who's the mother…" Takano asked now showing one of his eyes, it held sorrow and pain. Onodera gulped, before shaking his head. "What do you mean by that? Is she adopted?"

"No...it would be pointless…she's my biological daughter…ell…f..o…t…" Onodera answered mumbling the last sentencde.

"Huh?! I can hear you?! Speak clearly! If she's your biological daughter who's her mother?!"

"Uh…Well…That's…"

"Who?! If she's 12 years old, she was born eleven years ago!"

"I didn't want a daughter!" Onodera panted, tears forming in his eyes that were sealed shut. Takano's eyes widened when they trickled down.

"She's illegitimate?" Onodera shook his head. He sniffed.

"Tak-ano-san…do you remember when we first did _it_?" Takano nodded, "Well, when I went home, my cousin was there…her parents were _scientist_, _doctors_ and _inventors_…when I got there, she immediately knew what happened, my parents…of course got mad at me…" Onodera said his voice cracking. Takano felt his heart clench at that.

'_He was scolded…and that was before we broke up…and yet…he still…'_ Takano's eyes widened, when pictures of Onodera from his high school after he lost virginity flashed before him, the way Onodera smiled, laughed, apologize, it didn't seem like he was actually scolded. _'He was found out, yet he still…__loved__ me…'_

"Takano-san…do you remember when they said that they've made a prototype of an artificial egg cell, that can make a baby live in it till it's ready to be born, without a real mother's womb? That was around twelve years ago…" Takano stiffed.

"Yeah…don't tell me…" his eyes widened, Onodera nodded.

"Hai…Risane was born from that artificial egg cell…the first test subject…throughout all these years she has been under close observation, confined from the outside world. Even I wasn't allowed to see her, nor talk to her…todays the first time…I wasn't even able to hold her actually…" Onodera laughed, despite sadness was surrounding it, "When my parents scolded me, my aunt and uncle made that offer. A part of me was actually happy that I was going to have a child, but not in that way…" Onodera then covered his face with his hand, the tears then dripped. "She was always…alone…I didn't want her to suffer like that, and my cousin was the only way I could see her while she sleeps…" Takano's anger were all washed away, just by seeing the brunette like that…Takano then pulled him to a hug.

'_Wait…does this mean?'_ "Who's the father then?" Takano asked. Onodera then sobbed to his shirt, before gripping its fabric hard.

"What are you talking about?!" Onodera cried. Takano's eyes widened, Onodera then stared up to him, making Takano see those watery eyes. "Of course it was you! You were the only one who I lost my virginity to!" Onodera yelled. A part of Takano was actually happy, and sad. Happy that he and Ritsu had a child. And sad that he was never told about this. That Ritsu hadn't told him.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Takano asked, burying his face to Onodera's chestnut hair. As Onodera buried his face to Takano's shoulder, gripping the shirt tighter.

"The egg cell was still artificial and a prototype…there was no telling that she would survive…" Takano's eyes widened, now finally understanding why, Onodera wasn't hiding it from him thinking that it might disgust him, but from making Takano hurt. There was no knowing if their child could've survive, so Onodera had waited if she would survive. Thinking about how many doubts he must've have, and he dealt with it alone. Takano then hugged him closer tighter. "I wanted to tell you, when she was 7 months old…as my Aunt said that when she reaches that stage she would survive…" Onodera continued. Takano's eyes widened. Onodera couldn't have told him. They already broke up before that. Not only they missed both birthdays, but now their child. Onodera knew, but then he wasn't allowed to see her-when she's awake of course- nor talk to her.

'_But before any of that could happen…it was only good bye…'_ a voice in Takano's mind whispered. Takano then squeezed his eyes shut. "Onodera…I…" he stuttered, this was too much to take in. "What's her name?" he asked more gently.

Kisa then approached the girl, who glared at him.

"What?! Do I know you?" she hissed.

"Uh…no…I am Riccha-uh, Onodera Ritsu's co-worker but…I 'm sorry if I heard it right…or not…but are you really Ricchan's daughter?" Kisa asked, with that question it seemed to wash away her anger. But is replaced with sorrow. She nodded.

"Hmm…"

"Excuse me for asking but…"

"I just knew that he is my father just yesterday…" Kisa blinked. "It's a lot to explain but if you want to know more I'll explain it to you…" Kisa nodded. She smiled, a sad smile.

"I'm sorry…but your mother...did she?" she shook her head.

"I don't have a mother…"

"Then what's your name?" Kisa asked.

"Risane…Onodera Risane…"

"Risane?" Onodera nodded.

"Ri from Ritsu, Sa from Saga, Ne from Masamune…" Onodera smiled, despite the fact that it wasn't seen by Takano. Who was surprised, the name was their combination. He then hugged him closer.

"Did she…Risane…know about this? About that she was born from an artificial egg cell?" Onodera nodded. "Through those years…did she know about you?" Takano asked, a bit more hopeful. Hearing and feeling no response, he got worried, before pulling Onodera away from him to look at him. "Onodera?" Onodera's eyes were shadowed again.

"No…she didn't…she was just told yesterday…my cousin called me earlier to tell me about her…" Takano nodded, now knowing what the tense expression was about. Takano then hugged him again. Tighter this time.

"Onodera…"

"Yes?"

"Did you tell her? About me?"

"Hmm…hai…"

"W-What did she say?"

"Well…"

"EHH?!" Kisa slammed his hands on the table where Risane sat, which he and Yukina eventually took their seats there to listen to her story. She had told them _everything_. _'You're kidding, right? But her face…no wonder I thought I saw her somewhere…so there it was…'_ Kisa visibly paled as Risane raised a brow.

"What? You don't mind, right? You're even here without your boyfriend…" she gestured to Yukina, who smiled as Kisa blushed.

"Ara…was it that obvious?" Yukina asked. Kisa blushed redder. Risane smirked.

"It was…if you cover both of yourselves with a sketch pad to kiss…even a kid would get what you were doing…" Yukina scratched the back of his head, awkwardly but boldly laughing. Kisa blushed deeper.

'_But still…to think that Ricchan used to go out with a guy…'_ "So you're okay with having two fathers?" Kisa asked, she nodded, "Pardon me for asking but…have you met your dad? Uh…I mean the other one…" she shook her head.

"Papa said that he'll let me meet father tomorrow…" she answered resting her cheek on her palm.

"Do you have any idea how he looks like? Or his name?" Kisa asked.

"Hm? Well, I don't know how he looks like…but Papa said, I look like both of them combined…Papa also said that my father was his senpai from high school…" she laughed. A genuine laugh. "And that his last name had change after their misunderstanding… he said, that father used to be known as Saga Masamune until his parents...my grandparents got divorced and his name was changed into Tano? Something like that…" she blushed. Kisa blinked.

'_Wait…Masamune? Tano-something? Saga? Senpai? Don't tell me…'_

"When pap told me that he was talking so fast and mumbled that you could just make up small things…especially when he said father's name…" she chuckled.

"Umm..." Kisa interrupted.

"What?"

"Can you…uh…get serious…" a vein then popped out of her forehead, she glared.

'_I knew it…'_

"Huh?! What?! I'm serious here!" she exclaimed. Kisa paled though, he then rested his cheek on his palm. "What?" she hissed.

"I know you were serious…I just meant your expression…" Kisa said.

"Huh? Are you saying that because of my expression you weren't convinced enough?"

"Ah…no…I was convinced…I just wanted to confirm something…"

"What? Confirm what?"

'_Uwah. She's like her father alright…despite not meeting him…I guess it runs in the blood…'_ "Ricchan said that you look like both him and his _senpai_, right?" she nodded. Kisa smiled sheepishly before her eyes widened.

"Do you know who my other father is?" she asked. Shocked. Now giving him her full attention. Leaning towards him.

"Well…you could say that…" Kisa shrugged. Then he blinked. "Wait…aren't you…I don't know…disgusted about it?" she leaned back, before playing with her thumbs. Rubbing them to each other.

"Well…rather than disgusted…" she whispered, before smiling tilting her head to the side, blushing a bit, with tears slowly forming on the rims of her eyes. "I'd want to see him…" she said. Kisa and Yukian's eyes widened.

Takano smiled, before breathing to Onodera's hair. Onodera than stretched his hand up and stroked Takano's raven locks.

"We should get back or she'll go nuts…" Onodera whispered. Takano nodded. Onodera then went out of the hug, and was heading towards the café. When he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned around. And before he knew it, Takano's lips brushed against him. He blushed, eyes widening.

"Let's go home?" Takano said. Onodera nodded. With that both headed to the café. Hand in hand.

===To Be Continued===

**(A/N: I really am such a devil, aren't I? Anyway…forgive me…Onodera's words…Takano's feeling got into me…I couldn't…write anymore of it….i don't know why it turned out like this…but yeah. Since knowing that this will have many genre tags, so I'll just leave it in one main genre. Romance! Of course… well, this one if longer…sure…but still…I get this lingering feeling that it's not enough…NOT ENOUGH! TA-RI-NA-I! Ahem! I know that this is actually shorter than the usual stories I make…except those aren't tag in SiH nor JR…but that's not the point…anyway…I don't mean to brag, but this will be my third yaoi story~! Though only one got that serious…I only made this one a haste kiss…I'm such an idiot…anyway…I hope you guys like this! This is DarkAlchemistAssassin! At your service….Until next time! Please review! Also I'll do my best to make this longer! And if you're wondering…the JR cast will be included so don't worry!**

**CHAO~!)**


	3. Romantica 1

Sekaiichi Junjou Confessions

===Chapter 3===

==Romantica 1==

"I'm home!" Takahashi Misaki blurted entering his and Usami Akihiko's condo. Getting no response, he looked around, his eyes spied Akihiko who is sitting on the couch, phone in hand. Misaki's eyes widened. Akihiko was smiling. The Usami Akihiko was SMILING! To whoever he was talking, Misaki felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Ah? I see…so you finally got to meet her?" he said into the phone in his gentle tone.

'_Who is Usagi-san talking to? Nii-chan?' _Miskai pondered.

"I see…that's great…and does she know about her—"

'_Ah, no… it can be Nii-chan…then who?'_

"Eh? So she wants to meet him? You have my support…"

'_Wait, what? That person has Usagi-san's support?! Who in the world is he?!'_

"That's great news…Can I see her?"

'_Oi, oi…'_

"I'm sure she looks like you, allot." Akihiko laughed. The Usami Akihiko LAUGHED! "Is that so?" he chuckled, making Misaki more confused. "I want to see her…"

'_Wait, what? He, Usagi-san want to see her? Who is this her?!'_

"I'll invite you whole department team over…" Akihiko said sure of himself.

'_Oi, oi…don't just invite people over!'_

"There's also someone _special_ I want you to meet…" Misaki blushed at that. Knowing it fairly well. "And tell your guest that they can bring one or two people with them…as long as it is not their family, a lover or best friend may do…when do you think you can come over? This weekend? Well, it is a holiday…Yeah…I'll see you there…" with that Akihiko flipped his phone shut, he sighed before putting it on the table, and taking in Misaki's presence "Welcome home…" he greeted as if Misaki just got there. Misaki nodded.

"Un…w-who was that?" Misaki asked blushing slightly. Akihiko glanced at him, before taking out a cigarette putting it on the rim of his lips. But not lighting it.

"Just an old acquaintance…" came a reply.

"Eh…" Misaki was still jealous and now is pissed, pissed that Akihiko wouldn't tell him who was that. So he stomped his way upstairs. Akihiko stole a confused glance at him, seeing his boyfriend's expression he smirked knowing the look full well. _'Why won't he tell me? Why was he smiling? Why was he that happy? Who did he wanted to meet? What was their conversation about?'_ Misaki's mind were plagued by his thoughts that he didn't notice that the 'bunny' is following him silently with a smile on his face. When Misaki reached his room he was about to open the door, but before he could reach for the knob, he was stopped by a pair of strong arms that wrapped around his waist. He blinked, before his mind registered. "Usagi-san let me go…" he said, but before he could push away the grip on his waist tightened.

"Misaki…" Akihiko said softly breathing his hot and warm breath at the back of his neck and ear. Misaki's breath hitched startled by the action of the silverette. "Could it be that…"Akihiko started smiling as Misaki started blushing. Knowing what his bear lover will say. "You're jealous?" Akihiko smirked when Misaki's ears too turn red.

"W-what are you talking about?" Misaki stuttered. But this reaction only made Akihiko smile wider.

"I was talking to my editor from 2 years ago, he transferred to another company and is now editing Shoujo manga… Onodera Ritsu, he is more psychopathic than Aikawa, he even would go as far as to hurt or burn Suzuki-san if I try to keep my manuscripts from him or won't get it in in time. Though he was my editor for three whole years, until he transferred… 11 years ago, he had a daughter who was born from the artificial egg cell, because of her condition and unnatural birth, he wasn't allowed to meet her, as he could see her when she's asleep. And now she turned twelve, and she found out about her parents, which she asked for her grandfather to let her see her father, which they let her, and they just met yesterday…you may not believe it but Onodera is almost like you. He's a good company to be exact." Misaki was slightly confused though.

"Why did his daughter had to go through that? Does her mother have a birth deficiency?" Misaki asked, his blush disappearing as he listened to what is Akihiko saying and is thinking about it. He didn't and wasn't even bother when Akihiko slowly snaked his hand lower.

"No, quite the opposite…she has both fathers, no mother…" Akihiko answered. "And he says that she wants to meet her other father, which I also congratulated him for…he isn't the type of person who easily admits something you know…so I thought that I should reward him for it…" Akihiko stated.

"Huh? Aren't you plain teasing him, Usagi-san? And I don't get it…" Misaki said pondering about it.

"That's because you're a kid…" Akihiko commented. Misaki scowled.

"I'm not a kid…" Misaki muttered. Akihiko snorted.

"Still a kid…" Akihiko muttered, before cupping Misaki's chin with his right hand tilting his face as he leaned closer, before catching Misaki's lips with his own. Misaki tensed but soon relaxed to it. Akihiko then pressed his tongue on Misaki's lip asking for an entrance, in which Misaki eagerly gave him access. Akihiko slid his tongue in as Misaki greeted him with his own tongue.

"Hmn…mnh…hn…" Misaki moaned as they deepened the kiss. Akihiko's free hand then snaked lower, down his chest, stomach, and till it reach the hem of his pants, but stopped there. "Hn!" Misaki shivered slightly as if Akihiko hit a sensitive spot. "Ahn!" they pull apart. Misaki expected another land of his kiss, but Akihiko only leaned his chin back on Misaki's shoulder, smiling like he win a valuable prize. Well, the price is Misaki. Misaki then relaxed to their hug. _'Why did he stop? Wait…what the heck am I thinking?!'_

"Misaki…" Akihiko muttered breathing in his smaller lover's neck. Misaki shivered yet again, but not of the creepy feeling he got, but from the sensation of pleasure that ran through his veins. He gulped. "Eh? You're turned on already?" Akihiko whispered, Misaki shuddered.

"S-shut up…" Misaki scoffed. Akihiko chuckled in reply. Akihiko was about to proceed to unbutton his lover's pants, when his phone downstairs started ringing. Both of them lazily took a glance at the now vibrating and ringing cellphone. "Usagi-san…" Misaki started. "You should answer it…" Akihiko nodded.

"Yeah…" he answered sourly. Before the two headed downstairs. Akihiko picked his phone, before flipping it open. "Hello?" he answered in an annoyed tone.

"_Akihiko~!" _came Isaka's voice through the receiver.

"Isaka-san, I am now in the middle of _writing my manuscript_, I would really appreciate if you would hang up right now." Akihiko stated. Annoyed to the extent.

"_Aw~! You're no fun~! I heard that nanahikari met his daughter and he's planning to let her meet her other father…and about your party~" _Isaka chirped smugly.

"Nanahikari? Oh, Onodera…what about it?" Akihiko asked, clearly wanting the conversation to go straight to the point.

"_You used asked Hiroki about it too~! If not I'll invite them myself…" _Akihiko snarled.

"Do as you wish…just don't invite too much…five or four, and that's it…" Akihiko replied before hanging up not even bothering when Isaka called out to him. Akihiko then put his phone back down, before suddenly grabbing Misaki and pushing both of themselves down on the couch.

"Wai- What are you doing?!" Misaki asked, despite the fact that he actually knew what the giant bunny was going to do. Akihiko smiled.

"I'm out of Misaki…" Akihiko stated smirking. Misaki paled.

'_Oh-uh…This is bad…'_ Akihiko smiled landing a peck on his lips. Misaki blushed at the sudden and quick contact. _'Nii-chan…I think I just dug my own grave…'_ after that thought, they started doing you-know-what, with Misaki screaming, "W-What?!" "Where are you touching?!" "Let me go! You Baka Usagi!" and that was Misaki's last resort.

During their session, Akihiko had explained Misaki, through semi-experience. Misaki now lay next to Akihiko on his queen-sized bed, with the blankets on top of him and only his face is seen. While Akihiko sat with only his pants on.

"Hmm…but still not allowing for Onodera-san to see her is just too much…" Misaki commented finally getting it. Akihiko chuckled.

"No, he was allowed to see her as she sleeps, but not meet her…" Akihiko corrected. Misaki nodded.

"She must've been lonely…" Misaki muttered, feeling a bit pity.

"More like angry too…" Akihiko added. Misaki nodded, until a thought struck him. Misaki smiled, before getting up.

"Yosh…this weekend, let's make it her re-celebration for her twelfth birthday!" Misaki piped whilst suggesting to Akihiko who stared at him eyes wide before regaining his composure. He snorted before ruffling Misaki's chocolate hair. "Ngh…What are you doing?!" Misaki asked. Akihiko smiled.

"Okay…I got it…then I'll help you…" Akihiko said. Misaki stared at him, blushing slightly, before nodding. Then a memory struck him.

"You're not allowed in the kitchen…"

"Eh? Why not?"

"You'll hurt the stove…"

"Hmm…then I'll help with the decorations…"

"Well…" but as Misaki thought of it, Akihiko had wrapped his arms around him.

"I don't really know how to throw a birthday party…so, I'll ask you to teach me…Sensei…" Akihiko whispered to Misaki, who blushed.

"O-okay…" Misaki replied. "Wait…Where are you touching?! AHHHHH!"

===To Be Continued===

**(A/N: Okay…now this is more rude than last time XD sorry for not putting up the smut…too early XD…I didn't put it as I was eating ham and rice! Using chopsticks! XD…Ahem…anyway how was this? Again, sorry for not putting lemon in it. I'm not scared. But I'm afraid that I might have nosebleed and stain my meal…yeah, so I'm being a bratty kid. Not ma fault. I'm younger than you think…not even above 18…I just happened to go gaga over Yaoi and Shounen ai…I also didn't intend this to be so short but forgive me, this is as it is…anyway…this is DarkAlchemistAssassin, at your service…Review?**

**CHAO~!)**


	4. Nostalgia 2

Sekaiichi Junjou Confessions

===Chapter 4===

==Nostalgia 2==

Onodera was in his apartment with Risane. Cleaning, and sorting everything out. Risane was apparently tall. She was still twelve yet she was almost by Onodera's shoulders. Onodera had grimaced at the thought of Risane being taller than him. Thye only have talked about Onodera's life, but not Risane's. Onodera tried to bring that up, only to earn a glare from her. It wasn't long when Onodera's phone ringed. He took his phone and looked at the caller ID. He blinked, before picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Onodera…I heard…" Akihiko said. Onodera immediately knew what he meant, and smiled.

"Hmm…from where?"

"From Isaka-san…" Onodera laughed lightly as he heard a slight annoyance in his previous author's voice.

"Well…she's beautiful…" Onodera said, getting Risane's attention. She raised a brow looking at her 'papa'.

"Ah? I see…so you finally got to meet her?" Akihiko asked.

"Yes…" came Onodera's sheepish but happy reply.

"I see…that's great…and does she know about her—" knowing what he was about to ask, Onodera cut him off.

"Yes, she does…and she wants to meet him…" Onodera answered.

"Eh? So she wants to meet him? You have my support…" the way Akihiko was talking it sounded like he was making someone else hear their conversation. Onodera laughed.

"Thank you very much…they're meeting later on…" Onodera answered.

"That's great news…Can I see her?" Akihiko asked. This question actually threw Onodera off guard.

"Well…yes…but why?"

"I'm sure she looks like you, allot." Akihiko said.

"Well, she does look a lot like me, she has my eyes but her hair and other features came from her father…" Akihiko laughed.

"Is that so?" Akihiko chuckled, before continuing. "I want to see her…" Akihiko was clearly interested.

"Eh? But I don't think I have some time. And this weekend, I and my whole team department had agreed on going on a camp." Onodera reasoned.

"I'll invite you whole department team over…" Akihiko said full of himself.

"B-but…"

"There's also someone _special_ I want you to meet…" Akihiko said. There was a certain tone in his voice.

"Eh? So you finally met someone?" Onodera asked. But his question was shove off.

"And tell your guest that they can bring one or two people with them…as long as it is not their family, a lover or best friend may do…" Akihiko sated. "when do you think you can come over?" Akihiko asked. "This weekend?"

"Well, I think everyone would agree on that…" Onodera said.

"Well, it is a holiday…"

"Okay then…I'll tell them…I'll see you soon, then?"

"Yeah…I'll see you there…" with that they ended the call.

"Who was that?" Risane asked.

'_Whoa…she's direct…'_ Onodera grimaced at the thought of her being similar to him. And Takano of course. "That was my previous author…Usmai Akihiko-sensei…" with that Risane blinked dots.

"Eh?! Usami Akihiko?! As in the famous Usami Akihiko?!" Risane looked shocked and amazed at the same time. Onodera sweatdropped but nodded. "Let me read the books you edited!" she chirped. Onodera then pointed at the book shelf, that barely held his books. She followed her gaze to where he pointed.

"The ones published two years ago for three years, are the ones I edited." Onodera said. With that Risane sprinted to the bookshelf, taking the Scarecrow first. "You can bring that with you if you want, but get ready, we're going to Marukawa are we not?" Onodera said in a matter-of-fact tone, which Risane huffed, but nodded. _'She also like to read…'_ Onodera smiled at how she was already sucked into another world. Onodera then looked at his apartment. They had managed to clean allot. Only a bit of the rubbish was left. Onodera then went in the bathroom to take a quick shower. If it weren't for Risane to wake up early he couldn't have taken a shower nor clean his apartment. He hasn't told her yet that Takano was her father who went who with them, but she seemed to not to mind. When he finished. He changed into his usual clothing, V-neck sweatshirt, his hooded jacket, and blue pants. When he finished Risane was already half way through the book. "Risa…get ready…" she nodded, before putting a bookmark, form who knows where, on the spot where she stopped reading and stood up, she took her bag that she brought yesterday before running towards the bathroom. Onodera then looked at the book that was on top of his glass coffee table, he opened the book and his eyes widened at the bookmark.

'_Saga Masamune…'_ the bookmark said. It was Takano's bookmark.

'_Where did she get this?'_ Onodera thought. He then made his way to the kitchen. Risane had made breakfast. Her cooking was the exact match to his mother. She was a fast cleaner too. _'What had she been doing there…'_ Onodera pondered as he glanced at the bags she brought in yesterday, before they went to the café of course. There were five of them. Two luggages, a backpack the one she brought to the bathroom, two smaller luggage's, and a shoulder bag. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Onodera swore he could've jumped out of his skin, when he heard the familiar voice behind him. He turned around. Risane was now wearing a blue-black turtle neck long-sleeve sweatshirt, blue-white-gray pants, and black socks. Her hair was still dripping wet, with a towel around her shoulder, hands on her hips.

"Ah…nothing…let's eat…" she nodded, breakfast was more awkward than they have thought. They only spared themselves some glances before continuing eating their meal. "Ah…right…do you have any plans on entering school?" Onodera asked. Risane shook her head.

"No, not yet…I have no idea where to attend actually…but I have been home-schooled since then….Ma-I mean grandma had told me that I can still continue my classes if I want…but I'll try checking out schools…" Onodera nodded at her reply.

"Do you have plans this weekend?" Risane bored-ly looked up at him. Annoyance clearly written on her face.

'_That clearly came from Takano-san…why does she know how to make that look without even meeting him? No I guess the same goes for me…'_

"Well, no…but you're not planning on a father-daughter bonding, are you?" she asked clearly annoyed by it. "Sorry, if that's what you have in mind…" she take a bite of her shrimp, before continuing. "then I'll pass…" she said. Onodera chuckled.

'_So, like him…'_ "Ah, no…do you remember who I was talking to right?" Onodera asked. Risane nodded. "Well, apparently Usami-sensei wants to meet you…so he invited us and some others over this weekend…" Onodera explained.

"Hmm…wait, I thought you already have plans for that day…" Onodera nodded.

"Well, knowing the others they would surely go..." Onodera said. Risane nodded.

Onodera and Risane had left after they ate breakfast, Onodera carrying his daily case, while Risane brought along her bag, for some reason they didn't run into Takano, Onodera had also avoided talking about him. The train ride was silent between them, well, if not for the fact that she had been typing on her phone.

"Who are you texting?" Onodera asked out of pure curiosity. Risane glanced at him first with annoyance, before it quickly drained.

"I'm not…I don't have any contacts, other than my grandparetns, and aunt…oh, and yours…" Risane answered.

"What are you doing then?" Onodera asked.

"Typing…"

"What?"

"A story…" Onodera blinked.

"Can I read it?" he asked. Risane looked at him, before shaking her head.

"No." came a flat answer before she gave the phone her full attention. **(XD I also used to do that with my phone, if it wasn't for the fact that my new phone doesn't have a memoXD)**

"Hah…I see…" Onodera replied, the rest of the ride went dead silent, even the walk towards the publishing company. Risane still had her attention firmly fixed to the phone. Onodera sighed. They rode the elevator together, getting confused glances from the other workers. Risane her full attention on the phone. "So, you ready to meet him?" Onodera asked, getting only half of her attention. She nodded though, before continuing whatever she was doing. Soon he heard her hiss.

"Tch…memory full…" she muttered before flipping her phone shut and putting in her pocket. Onodera looked at her.

"You seem to like writing, do you want me to get you a laptop?" Onodera asked, she shook her head.

"Nope, no need, I already got one, I brought it with me…" came her answer.

"Then what about a plain notebook?" Onodera asked, she looked at him. "Well, you can use if it you don't feel like using your laptop…" she just nodded. Onodera inwardly sighed. The conversation died too quickly. When they reached the fourth floor, they went out of the lift, Onodera made his way towards the Emerald department first with Risane following him. When they got there everyone was there, Risane looked at Kisa.

"Oh, Kisa-san…" she said, with that everyone who was focused on their work, their head shot up, Kisa smiled before he sprinted glomp Risane. "Ah-!"

"Risa-chan…" Kisa chirped. Onodera looked between the two.

"You two know each other?" Onodera asked. Kisa nodded.

"Hm…we met at the café yesterday…"

'_Now that you mention it…I think I do remember Kisa-san and someone else with him there…wait…then does that mean that…'_ Onodera paled.

"Onodera who is this?" Haotri asked. Onodera was about to open his mouth and say something, but Takano beat him to it.

"It appears that she is his daughter…" Takano said out loud, getting everyone's attentions. He smiled as Onodera glared at him blushing. Risane seemed to not mind. Hatori stared. Mino smiled.

"Eh? By the way she looks, was she born during Onodera's high school life?" Mino joked. Onodera blushed. Takano smiled. Risane just stared. Haotir looked at them. Kisa giggled. The others gaped.

"Y-…" but before Onodera could answer. Risane this time beat him to it.

"Yes…got a problem with that?" Risane taunted. It was Onodera's turn to gape at her.

'_You're way too direct!'_ Onodera blushed, before shutting his mouth.

"Eh? Seriously?" Hatori slightly turned blue. Not able to believe that Onodera had a daughter during his high school life. "You sure don't look like someone to jerk off with someone…" Hatori commented.

'_Bulls eye…'_ Risane mentally commented.

'_Ah…quite the opposite…'_ Onodera mentally answered.

'_Absolutely the opposite, he is quite attractive for his own good…'_ Takano thought. All of their co-workers stared at the three as they pondered on their own thoughts.

"So, what's her name?" Hatori asked, changing the subject. All together Takano, Risane and Onodera stared at him.

"Onodera Risane…" the three answered at the same time in the same tone. They all stared.

─Awkward…─

"Who's the father?" Mino asked twisting the situation.

"W-Well…" Onodera was about to answer when.

"Nanahikari~!" Isaka came out of nowhere, scaring the living daylights of the brunette. Onodera jumped. But before he could jump ten feet in the air, Isaka stoped him by wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck.

"My name's Onodera!" Onodera said after regaining his composure. Risane looked at them, as Isaka glanced at her, to Takano, to the others, then back at her. He pushed Onodera away, literally. Onodera then used the bookshelf as his support. Kisa seeing what Isaka was going to do let go of Risane, who sighed in relief that the small man had let her go, only to get glomped by Isaka.

"You're pretty cute…like Onodera-kun…" Isaka cooed. Takano and Onodera's brow twitched.

'_You're too close!'_ the two parents thought at the same time. Risane flinched. Isaka looked at her closely.

"I see that you got your looks from both of your parents. Same goes for your eyes, its emerald as a whole, but it has small streaks of amber on it. And your hair is from your other parent…" Isaka said to himself, or just probably said his thoughts out loud. Onodera then took a quick note, before he too stared at his daughter, he didn't need to observe the face, and hair as he already knew, but what Isaka said about her eyes, caught his attention. So Onodera took a look at her eyes.

"Now that you mention it…they do…" Onodera said amazed by the fact. Isaka smirked at Takano who stared dumbfounded. Good thing the other departments had ignored them when Isaka came or _it_ could've been blown out and all over the news. Isaka smiled before letting Risane go, ruffling her hair as she hissed. Then they heard Asahina clear his throat, they all turned to look at him.

"Please excuse Ryuichiro-sama's rudeness…but Ryuichiro-sama…that is not what we came here for now…is it?" Asahina asked, no stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Isaka puckered his lips at his secretary-or should I say secret lover?-

"Joy killer…" Isaka muttered, childishly, before proceeding to stand up straight. "Well, as for that…do you guys have plans this weekend?" Isaka asked them.

"Well, for that day we have planned a get together camp, why?" Takano was the first one to answer as his subordinates nodded in agreement.

"Hmm…just you guys?" Isaka asked. They all glanced at each other before shaking their heads.

"No, we agreed that we would bring a friend or someone special to us, a lover of sort…" Takano answered, smiling as he glanced at Onodera who blushed when he said the part of lovers. Isaka hummed as his response.

"Well…do you guys think you can reschedule that?" Isaka asked, they all then raised confused brows.

"Why?" Takano asked.

"Well, you see there's this author who wants to meet your whole department, and wants to invite you guys over their house, you can at least bring someone you like too…" then Onodera remembered what he and Akihiko planned he was about to say it when. "And, as for the address, I suggest you follow Onodera for that…" Isaka then winked at Onodera. Onodera blinked. "So, I'll see you guys there…"

"OI!" Takano yelled, but it went on deaf ears as Isaka already took off. Risane then rubbed her collar bone looking at where Isaka took off, with the same annoyed expression on Takano etched on her face.

"Who was that?" she asked. Takano immediately cooled down when he hear Risane speak.

"That was Isaka Ryuichiro, the Executive Managing Edito and the only son of Marukawa's CEO…" Takano answered nonchalantly.

"Anyway…Onodera why did you bring you daughter here? This is a work place you know…and doesn't she have school?" Hatori was the one to softly scold and ask.

"Ah-no…" Onodera replied, but before he could answer further. Risane turned to look at him giving him a bored look.

"Well, papa promised me, that I cou—" but before Risane could end her sentence, Onodera clamped her mouth shut.

"Ahahahahah! She wanted to see my workplace…so, I brought her…ah, don't worry I will make sure that she won't be a bother…Ahahahah…" Onodera said, forcing a laugh whilst saying his words. Obviously lying. Risane stared at her father, before sighing. Takano and the others immediately knew that he was hiding something.

"Oh, right…Ricchan, where are we going this weekend?" Kisa asked somehow changing the topic. Everyone gave Onodera their full attention, clearly wondering about it.

"Well…" Onodera was about to answer when.

"Papa…" Risane tugged on his sleeve. He crouched down a bit to reach her level. "Which of them is he?" Risane asked, clearly eager to know.

"I'll introduce you to him properly later on…" Onodera whispered back.

'_She has no manners…'_ the others immediately thought. Risane just nodded.

"Well, it's hard to explain…but you'll see…" Onodera replied to their question. Everyone was annoyed by the answer though. With that later on everyone went back to their work. Risan then sat between Kisa and Takano as it was the only free space. She had pulled out her laptop and started typing in a very fast pace that the keyboard might break by the tapping of her fingers. Everyone was wondering what she's been doing though but didn't mind and continued their work. After a while they finally finshed.

"Ah, Onodera…the weekend is three days' time…tell me where can we meet up…" Hatori said pulling his head off his work. Onodera nodded.

"I'll send you a mail…" Onodera replied. Hatori nodded.

"Anyway…Ricchan can I really bring someone with me?" Kisa asked. Onodera nodded.

"Yeah…" Onodera answered. Kisa nodded.

"Say, Ricchan…are you bringing _someone_ with you?" Kisa asked smugly. Onodera, and Risane at the same time slammed their hands on their computer with the same expressions on their faces.

"Why the hell would I/Papa bring someone with me/him?!" the two exclaimed at the same time. The others stared blinking dots. Kisa sweatdropped. The two sat back down huffing.

'_They are father and daughter alright…'_ everyone else thought.

'_Ricchan…got mad…'_ Kisa thought laughing. Kisa chuckled. _'Should I invite Yukina?'_ he pondered. Takano smiled. Risane took note.

"What are you grinning about?" Risane asked Takano. Takano then snapped out of it.

"No reason…" Takano replied, going back to his work. Onodera though stole a glance from him. In the end everyone return to their jobs. And by everyone Risane also continued what she was doing in her own computer. After a couple of hours everyone else had left. Leaving Onodera, Risane and Takano in the office. "I'm done…what about you, Onodera?" Takano stated gathering his things. Onodera nodded.

"I'm about…ah, yes…" Onodera said now gathering his stuff. Risane then also followed his lead and gathered her things. "Um…do you two have a moment?" Onodera asked. Risane and Takano looked at him.

'_About time…'_ Takano thought. Onodera then walked away, Risane and Takano exchanged glances before following. They entered the break room. "And what did you want to talk about?" Takano asked taking the line out of Risane. Risane stoled a glance at him.

'_Could it be…that…'_

"Uh…well, Risane…" Risane then turned to looked at Onodera. "This is…Takano Masamune…also previously known as Saga…Saga Masamune…" Risane snapped her head to look at Takano scanning and observing him top to toe. "Your…father…" Onodera blushed at the last statement. He was admitting it. He was acknowledging it. Takano looked at her.

"Uwah…well, he is your type…" Risane bluntly commented. Onodera turned red as a tomato whilst blushing a pink tint.

"Ah-Ah…wh-wh-what are y-you s-s-saing?!" Onodera stuttered as Takano smirked at the news.

"Eh…is that so?" Takano teased musingly. Onodera blushed deeper. Onodera looked away.

"Hmm… Takano-san and Ricchan used to go out? Really?" everyone jumped to the new voice entering the room. Everyone turned to look at the source. There in the door frame was Kisa, Hatori, Mino, Isaka and Asahina. Kisa and Isaka had this smug smile on their faces. Hatori and Asahina matching dumbfounded looks. Mino smiling creepily as usual.

"Y-You heard that?!" Onodera stuttered. Takano and Risane didn't seem surprised though.

"Eh? You just noticed?" both Risane and Takano commented.

"You two noticed and you didn't tell me?!" Onodera yelled at the two. The two stared at him like Takano does when he makes a comment on Onodera saying that 'Are you an idiot?'.

"Huh? I think they were pretty obvious on their stalking…" both raven haired father and daughter commented. Onodera blushed deeper. Not only he didn't noticed his co-workers and the executive managing editor and his assistant, but now they know about his status.

"YOU TWO ARE MONSTERS!" Onodera wailed.

"Eh? Aren't we?" Risane and Takano teased.

"Hmm…your _mother_ think that we are monsters…" Takano said to Risane, who nodded.

"Really, what should we do about it?" Risane followed. Onodera shrinked.

"Ahahahahahahah" the two laughed.

"Uwah…Ricchan got owned…" Kisa commented.

"Hmm…good luck…nanahikari~!" Isaka cooed.

"Onodera…you have my support…" Hatori flatly added.

"Hmm…I never expected this…" Mino hummed. Onodera stuttered looking at everyone.

"Wha-huh?! Who decided that I'm the mother?! Ahh?! Even you Hatori-san?! Mino-san! Kisa-san?! Don't go deciding this by yourselves!" Onodera shriecked.

'_What should I do? They heard me! Ah! I was just confused for a moment…but…this is not love…this is not love, this is not love. There is no way that I am admitting that this is in the hell love! This is definitely not love!_

===To Be Continued===

**(A/N: Okay, before anyone asks…I have no idea why in the hell I ended it like this XD…weird, aren't I? okay, also, there is no way in hell I'm about to do a smut in front of Risane…well, not here…maybe…I knew that there was actually missing in my 2****nd**** chapter…but now I just noticed…XD I forgot about Ritsu's normal complaints! XD sorry about that…also he may have seemed OOC before, but I hope it wasn't that bad…anyway…how's this one? This is DarkAlchemikstAssassin, at your service. Review? Till next time~!**

**CHAO~!)**


	5. Oh, myYaoi galoreXD

Sekaiichi Junjou Confessions

===Chapter 5===

===Egoist 1===

(Earlier-before Isaka's announcement in Marukawa)

Hiroki sighed as he plopped on his and Nowaki's apartment's couch, he grunted pulling his tie giving him a space to breath, before taking out the paperwork he had to do. Absorbed in his work, he didn't notice the front door click unlock and open.

Nowaki looked at how his lover was occupied with work, and chuckled silently.

'_Hiro-san's just too cute…'_ Nowaki thought as usual eyeing his lover's pose. It was when he decided to break the tension. "I'm home…" he stated. Hiroki on the other hand though, did not expect this at all, and almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice. He spun to look at Nowaki with a horrified look.

"Don't scare me like that you idiot!" he immediately yelled. Nowaki smiled before running towards his lover. "Nowa—" before Hiroki could protest or even register what the blunette was going to do, he was tackled down on the couch, with the blunette's arms around his waist, securely holding him in place. "What are you—"

"Ah~! I'm tired…" Hiroki couldn't help but feel a blush creep up to his cheeks. As Nowaki breathed in his scent, with his head on the brunette's stomach. Hiroki could feel his lover's hot breath on his skin through the thin fabric of his shirt. Hiroki opened his mouth to say something, but his breath hitched when Nowaki yet released another hot breath on his stomach. Hiroki whimpered. Because of the fact that they were 'busy' they failed to hear the front door click open, and two people going in. Nowaki snaked his hand in Hiroki's shirt as he leaned in to kiss his 'Hiro-san' Hiroki couldn't help but moan when he gave Nowaki his entrance to slid his tongue in. the two were about to deepened their current ministrations when.

"Kamijou~!" Hiroki and Nowaki had almost jumped out of their skins when Isaka had popped out of nowhere, scaring shits out of them. Hiroki glared as he and Nowaki parted. Nowaki stared at Isaka, obviously not aware of who the man is, especially the brown haired next to him. Isaka then glanced at the two love birds with a smug look and mischievous glint in his eyes. "Hmm…it appears that you're busy…" Isaka stated as if just realizing. Asahina behind him sighed, blushing slightly at his lover's antics. Well, who was Isaka to tease when he himself is going out with a man? And his Personal Secretary for an instance! Hiroki blushed madly.

"E-Excuse me?!" Isaka laughed.

"Well, no matter…you see…Akihiko's throwing a birthday party at his place this weekend, and I already told him I was inviting some people too, so, I'm inviting you, you might as well bring your 'friend'" Isaka chuckled when Hiroki blushed redder at the mention of Nowaki. "Along, Akihiko did say that you can bring a close friend, or a _lover_ there…" Hiroki blushed. His heart pounded in his ears. Nowaki though, didn't seem to mind.

"Really? That would be great! What do you think, Hiro-san?" Nowaki's voice was a real wake-up call to Hiroki. As Hiroki practically snapped out of his trance.

"Huh? Uh…" Hiroki couldn't say for sure. Isaka though clasped his hands getting their attention immediately.

"Then…that decides it!" he chirped. "Anyway, I'll see you two lovebirds at Akihiko's place!" Isaka proceeded to take his leave. Making Hiroki blinked and stutter.

"Huh? Wai-Who decides such a thing?! Don't make the decision to yourself, Isaka-san! Whose birthday is it anyway?!" Hiroki then ranted. Not thinking clearly, but wise enough to remember to ask whose birthday it is. Isaka smiled at him.

"You'll see…" Isaka replied, taking his leave. Leaving a flustered Hiroki, and excited Nowaki.

"Wait…isn't Akihiko that Usami-san?" Nowaki wondered out loud, before turning to Hiroki. "Hiro-san…you're not cheating on me, are you?" Nowaki asked leaning closer, making his and Hiroki's face inches apart. Hiroki blushed, processing the question.

"H-huh?! Wha-Where did that question come from?!"

===Erotica 1===

(Time Skip)

Kisa had gotten home to his apartment from Marukawa, and after finding out that Takano was the actual other father of Risane. Well, when Risane had glared seriously at the glass and himself, he knew that he had seen that full glare from somewhere, but couldn't pin point it. Until, she gave him a full glare that is. It basically scared him seeing that glare close to his boss. At first he didn't believe it. but eavesdropping on the three family's conversation in the break room earlier had cleared up his musings. He basically wondered how the hell Takano managed to have jerked with Ritsu which was freaking 11 years ago! And heck, Ritsu and Takano were in freaking high school at that time! Kisa couldn't believe it. He was older yet the two had such long relationship. Longer than him and Yukina! Of course. Speaking of Yukina. The said brunette is actually staying at Kisa-san's apartment with one of his 'One-week Sleepover' event. Kisa had actually grown accustomed to it. Kisa opened the door to his apartment.

"I'm home…" Kisa said meekly as he entered the apartment. He expected his saying to be unheard only to hear.

"Welcome home, Kisa-san! You're late…don't tell me you're cheating on me?!" Yukina asked with that sparkly aura of his. Popping out of what seemingly seems to be nowhere.

'_Ugh, just why does he spark this much?'_ Kisa couldn't help but think over it. but do you really ask your lover that if he's cheating on you while sparkling that much? Guess not. Kisa sigh annoyed. "Of course, it's because of work…idiot…" Kisa replied, Yukina just smiled. Kisa blushed looking away. _'Speaking of work…'_ "Hey, Yukina…" Kisa called after his lover who was entering back the apartment to prepare dinner for his newly arrived raven. Yukina stop and smiled.

"Yes?"

"D-do you have any plans this weekend?" Kisa asked. Yukina raised a brow at him, looking at him, like he had forgotten something.

"Uh, I left that open…you invited me to the get together of your department…could it be that you have forgotten, Kisa-san?" Yukina cutely, yes cutely, pouted. Kisa stared eyes wide, before mentally slapping himself. Of course he had told Yukina about the get together! Well, since everyone basically knew that Kisa wa-…uh…er…HAS a preference for his liking to boys since he had been born, he was sure they wouldn't be that much surprised if he brings his lover, who is nine years younger than him, and is the same SEX as HE IS! So, Kisa didn't mind to introduce him to everyone!

"Oh, yeah…I did…oh, right…change of plans…we're not going on a get together, it'll still be like a get together though, but not a camping, only a party at an authors' house who wants to meet the whole department…" Kisa said. Yukina nodded. It seems that Kisa was far too absorbed in his stalking on his co-worker, namely Ritsu, but he never expected such news.

"Eh…sure, I'll go…" Kisa nodded in approval.

"Also, we have to go together, because Ricchan will lead us the way…" Yukina raised a brow but smiled and nodded.

"At what time?" Yukina asked, knowing that the said party is just three-days away. Kisa looked dumbstruck for a moment.

"They didn't tell me…oh, right, Ricchan said that he'll mail us when he asks the author…" Yukina just nodded, before the two entered the apartment.

"What do you want for dinner, Kisa-san?" Yukina asked, walking towards his lover's kitchen.

"Oh, anything would be fine…" Kisa replied, almost immediately. Yukina nodded and was about to go to the kitchen, when they heard Kisa's mail ringtone going off.**(Pick any ringtone you want, I dunno what Kisa's ringtone is, just make sure it's a noisy oneXD)** This immediately caught both's attention. I mean, like hell, of course you'd be curious to see like, who would freaking mail/text your lover in THE FUCKING MIDNIGHT?! Kisa took out his phone then flipped it open. "Ah! It's form Ricchan!" Kisa then began reading it, before gasping. Yukina slightly curious and worried, went over to his lover, and looked past his shoulder and started reading the message. Yukina loked at Kisa who now had a tenfold crimson red blush on his face. While a faint pink tinted Yukina's.

===Terrorist 1===

(Earlier-while the Emerald were silently working on the manuscripts-)

Miyagi was straightening out the paper works, it was afternoon already, and hell, for some reason, the Devil Professor Kamijou was late, yes, for the first time in history, _the_ Kamijou was LATE! Miyagi smiled as he settled down the papers, he knew that Shinobu would be here soon. He was about to make a call to his 17-years-younger lover, if not for the fact that the door slammed open, with the said late Devil rushing in with a flushed face. Miyagi raised a brow, crossing his arms over his broad chest,**(Does he have one?)** and smile playfully.

"Hmm…someone had fun…" he sing sang cupping his chin. Hiroki blushed redder, gaping at his senior. "You're very late…how unusual of you…Kamijou~" Miyagi sang in a smug tone. Hiroki glared, but it turned out to a cute one because of his blush.

"Shut up!" Miyagi then snickered. Making Hiroki tenfold redder. Miyagi was about to open his mouth when Hiroki's phone **(not his cellphone) **rang, the two professors stared at in not knowing whether to answer it or not. When the beep for voicemail came.

"Ah~! I know you're there Kamijou~!" Isaka's voice went intruding the speaker. Hiroki visibly flinched. Miyagi thn sent a couple of glances to the phone and to Hiroki. "Oh, right…also…about the party…bring your partner along, okay~?" Hiroki not being able to handle the teasing well, ran towards the phone and answered the call.

'_Ah, he fell for it…'_ Miyagi immediately knew that whoever was the person on the other line was plotting this from the beginning.

"Isaka-san! If you're just going to remind me of that shi—" but before Hiroki could finish his sentence though, it seems that the other person in line had interrupted him. Miyagi who had been curious stepped closer to his assistant, pretending to work, to hear better. They could hear the cheerful man's voice in a five meter radius after all.

"_Now, now…calm down will ya? I didn't come to fight you know…oh, yeah…there was a change of plans…"_ as Isaka explained what, where and when it was all going to happen. Hiroki had completely forgot that Miyagi was there right next to him. Isaka had also left out that it was Onodera's daughter who was having the birthday party. He only said that there was a birthday party, and that Hiroki has got to be there to watch over Akihiko. Hiroki out of annoyance, scratched his head, in his angry, annoyed manner.

"Isaka-san… since Nowaki had wanted to go I have no choice to come over, but why _there_ out of all places?" Isaka hummed in response. Hiroki could _see_ the dark haired man shrug.

"_Just go will you? You know where it is…and Akihiko will be there…so, stop whining like a kid and be __**a man**__…"_ Isaka said.

"A 'man' he says Kamijou~!" Miyagi absent-mindedly teased. Making Hiroki jump. Miyagi snickered. Hiroki could practically picture the two snickering at him. Hearing the same noise on the other side of the phone. As if Isaka had told something to Hiroki, Hiroki handed the phone to the barely holding his laughter professor. Who accepted the receiver and put it near his ear. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation~! But this is Miyagi Yoh, Kamijou's Senior Professor~!" Miyagi cheerfully said. Not noticing the gleaming spying red orbs, brunette peeking through the creek of the door. As if hearing something pleasant, his smile grew. "Of course! I would love to~! Hm? Sure, I'll bring a kid along…but he's like five years older…" Miyagi seemed trouble for a moment. For some reason the sneaky ninja Shinobu knew that his 17-years-older lover was talking about him. "Sure~!" Hiroki gaped knowing full well what they were talking about. Before he could object to them by reasoning it out to Isaka. Miyagi had put the receiver donw with one swift move. Hiroki gaped. Everyone was like in a tableau for a moment. Miyagi smirking like a Cheshire cat. Hiroki starring in disbelief. Shinobu blushing a little, knowing that Miyagi was going to take him somewhere. Time liked to stop until.

***Creak***

Hiroki, and Miyagi both turned to the now opened door. Revealing Shinobu who had lost his grip on it. Miyagi's smirk drop, seeing the youngster. Hiroki smirked.

"Oh, well…good luck on _our_ date…Professor Miyagi…" Hiroki said, collected before leaving out the door. Miyagi gaped. Shinobu glared crossing his arms over his small frame, glaring menacingly. Miyagi paled and gulped.

"Miyagi…I'm going back to Australia this weekend." Shinobu said flatly before taking his leave as well. Miyagi let everything process for a while before it hit him. With that he went out sprinting out of the office through the hallways following Shinobu.

===Domestica 1===

Hatori entered his author, childhood friend, and boyfriend's apartment. Carefully tucking his shoes off. He immediately took note of the two pairs of shoes in the genkan.

"_Yanase…"_ his mind snarled. He felt very tired. Especially after Kisa had pursued him about finding out, knowing that his co-worker, Ritsu who was the assigned coordinator by their boss, is hiding something. He never thought that Takano was actually a guy to…uh…nevermind. He had arranged the two other pairs of shoes next to his. Before stepping in. he had bought groceries. Neither of the two brunettes and artist noticed him. As he started making dinner for his lover. Starting with slicing radishes.

"Say, Chiaki…you're already going out with Hatori…tell me some tips how you easily get along…" Yanase suddenly said. Chiaki blushed.

"E-Eh?! Wh-Why wou—"

***CLANG!***

Yanase and Chiaki turned to look at Hatori who had made a blow at the poor radish. Who had heard their conversation. Hatori looked over his shoulder and sent Yanase a menacing glare. Yanase smirked. Chiaki stood up.

"A-Ah…T-Tori…welcome home…" Chiaki stuttered with a faint blush. Hatori nodded, before returning to do his work. Chopping the poor vegetable more gently. With soft thud noise. Yanase then turned to Chiaki.

"Don't tell me I have to stutter when I greet _him_ home?" Yanase asked, or wondered out loud. Chiaki blushed redder. Hatori made another blow, his brows twitched in annoyance.

"Wh-What are you saying?! Yuu! T-This isn't funny!" Chiaki cried. Chiaki had rejected Yanase as always. Though Yanase seemed to not mind. A lot now especially nowadays. It seemed like he got his own date.

"I'm asking you how to get closer to your lover of course… You and Hatori had gone all the way through, right?" Hatori dropped the knife. Eyes wide, with a faint blush, he looked at Yanase who seemed uninterested, while his mangaka blushed furiously.

"YUU!" Hatori glared.

"What are you getting at Yanase?!" Hatori snarled. Yanase then raised his hands in the air, as if in truce

"Calm down, will you? I'm only asking on how to get closer to my lover. And Chiaki was the only one I can ask…" Yanase said as if giving up. Hatori baleld his fist to the counter. Making his mangaka flinch.

"T-Tori?"

"Why does it have to be Chiaki, then?" Hatori asked. Yanase looked at him with a bored look.

"Because he is the only one I know who is going out with an editor, and has the same gender." Yanase said. With that said Hatori and Chiaki calmed down a bit. Looking at him blinking dots.

"Wait…Yuu! You're dating an editor?!" Chiaki asked as if and just finally realizing why Yanase had been interviewing him. Yanase blushed slightly scratched his cheek with his index finger and nodded. Chiaki smiled widely. "Wow! Who is he?" Yanase was about to tell him but sent a nervous glance at Hatori. And was about to answer when.

***CHIME***

Hatori and Yanase took out their phones seeing both have received messages at the exact same time. Hatori sighed as if remembering something, while Yanase smiled.

"Speak of the devil…" Yanase said. Hatori then walked over to Chiaki, and gave Chiaki his phone with the message on it.

"Chiaki, leave your weekend open…we're going somewhere…" Hatori said. Yanase seemed excited about the text he got.

"Sorry, Chiaki…but I gotta go…" Chiaki nodded, and with that Yanase took his leave.

"Where are we going, Tori?" Chiaki asked as his lover continued to work on the kitchen. Chiaki took his seat on his usual side of the dining table. Hatori then took a glance of him over his shoulder and nodded at his phone. Chiaki then looked at it before reading the message his lover got.

===Trifecta 1===

**(Yay!XD)**

Yokozawa, Hiyori and Kirishima were eating dinner at the dine table, while Sorata ate at his own bowl, of course. Hiyori as usual was sharing about this and that about her school. While Yokozawa and Kirishima had listened. Nodding, smiling every once in a while, when.

***Chime***

***Ring***

The sales and editor-in-chief then grabbed their phones as Hiyori silently watched. They read the message before sighing.

"Looks like our plan this weekend is not going to happen…" Yokozawa said in a depressed tone.

"Eh?! Why?!" Hiyori cried. Yokozawa looked at her apologetically and to Kirishima who seemed to understand.

"Well, I have to go to an urgent business trip for a week at some island…" Yokozawa said. At first Kirishima blinked before asking.

"When is it?" Kirishima asked.

"Hm? Oh, this weekend why?" came a reply, before Yokozawa processed it. Kirishima smiled though.

"Hiyori, I also have to do the same thing at the same date. But Isaka-san texted me that it was fine to bring you along…we're also staying there for a _week_…wanna come?" Kirishima asked his daughter. Who's eyes gleamed in excitement before beaming, and sweeping up the big cat in her arms, who is poorly interrupted from his meal. Hiyori spin around with Sorata.

"I'd love to! Please~! Please~!" She jumped up and down. As Sorata struggled to get out of the girl's death grip. Kisihima just smiled. While Yokozawa gulped, knowing that this _wasn't_ good.

===Nostalgia (bonus)===

Onodera sighed, closing his phone after messaging hs co-workers one-by-one. Yes, he had to do that because his boss Takano, practically forced and told him to do so. Though he was thankful of Risane who defended him from Takano from pursuing him to tell his boss who the hell this author was. But what Onodera couldn't believe the most was how Isaka had convinced the silver-haired author. As Onodera had to threaten the author to get his manuscripts. He was thankful that Risane knows it, _all too well_. Now, all of them, for some reason, was cleaning Onodera's apartment.

"Okay, now that we're done…I'll be heading home…" Takano said. Risane just nodded. Takano walked past the living room door, as Onodera stood at the hallway. When Takano got near his lover, he grabbed his wrist making Onodera jolt.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" Takano just had to smirk smugly at his lover, for him to get the message. Onodera blushed madly. "Takano-san! I no need to remind you tha—"as he was trying to convince his boss. Unfortunately, Risane had seen this and had practically gang up against her father like she did last time.

"Papa~I'm taking the bed, so I hope you don't mind staying over at Outo-san's(father's) bedroom for a while~" Risane sing sang. Color drained from Onodera's face. As he looked at his daring raven haired, green-amber-eyed daughter. Who is smirking at him, her arms crossed, matching her other father's look. Takano smiled as his daughter was really matured for her age. And had got what he wanted. He mouthed a 'Thank you' at his daughter before dragging a frozen Onodera down the hall. Risane smiled in an angelic way.

"That's it! Both of you are REAL DEMONS!" Risane just giggled. As Takano smiled dazzlingly.

"Yes, We LOVE you too, Ritsu~!" both said demons sing sang in the same tone. And with that Takano and Onodera were out of Onodera's apartment.

**(A/N: Okay, I should really stop on ganging up on Ritsu, but I can't help myself!XD Also, can someone give me tips on Trifecta pair? Also, should I just continue on the main plot on the next chapter? Or make a Nostalgia le*ahem*mon bonus? *smiles innocently* I'll be basing it on the votes! Also, I'd really like to apologize for not updating soon. I love you guys! Really, even those who didn't leave a review but bother to read my story! Yes, I know that there are some people who read this but not leave a reviewXD But that's okay! I love you all! Though I really left you all hanging, didn't I? I'm really sorry, I wanted to. But someone was using the computer and there was nothing I could use to type my stories and was stuck at writing it in my notebook. And school had just come in to literally drop many projects, homeworks on me! Please forgive me!TAT…I really feel bad not updating soon when you guys are that thrilled to know! I'm so sorry! Also, should I put the 'you-know-what' in the next one? Because if so…I'll rate this up for that chap…But if you want me to get on the plot, I can always do that! This is DarkAlchemistAssassin, at your service, CHAO~!)**


	6. More YaoiXD

Sekaiichi Junjou Confessions

**Guess who won the votesXD**

===Bonus!**(Yay~!)**===

===Nostalgia===

Takano immediately liked his daughter. For one; she is so damned mature. Two; if it couldn't get any better, she accepted both him and Onodera. And last but not the least; not only she got both of her parent's attitudes despite not having to meet them till now, she is just too _understanding_…if only they knew.

Takano had carried Onodera bridal style to his apartment. Whilst the younger man had halfheartedly protested. He then put Onodera down the couch looming over him, his hand on the couch by Onodera's sides, preventing the brunette from any escapes. Onodera blushed and shrinking back a bit as Takano's face was only inches from his own. Blush creeping up to his cheeks. Tainting them rather cutely.

"I told you…I will not tolerate any half-assed work…" Takano whispered huskily. Onodera shuddered feeling pleasure and a hard-on just from that sexy seductive voice alone. Wait, what?!

'_No, I did not just think that Takano-san was sexy and seductive!'_ Onodera inwardly denied. But he knew that his heart was yearning and screaming for it. Onodera though blushed redder and sink further, only to have Takano loom over him. "Wh-What the heck ar—" but before he could finish.

"Ritsu…" Takano whispered lust coaxed his tone. Making Onodera's breath hitched and a lump forming on his throat preventing him to speak. He could feel Takano's hot breath. Then Takano softly leaned in to him.

"Mph…" Onodera whimpered. Takano was clearly already in the heat. But this time he didn't forced his way in. it was just a sweet soft romantic kiss. Lust and desire slowly coated Onodera's eyes. Feeling Takano's hard groin brushing over his own made him moan involuntarily. Takano then slowly slid his tongue in, waiting for approval. Onodera then leaned onto him. Soon both for dominance. "Mhn…mnn…" Onodera couldn't help but moan in the kiss as their tongue danced. Takano won the battle. But Onodera leaned in to it… he didn't know when he do it, or how did it get there. But he found his hand going through Takano's raven locks deepening the kiss. Both felt uncontrollable pleasure as their groins rubbed against each other through the fabric. Feeling the urge to breath both lustfully. "Ahn…" Both pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva. Onodera was slowly succumbed to lust and desire, moaning seductively.

"Ugh…you're driving me insane, Ritsu…" Takano breathed. Onodera just nodded.

'_I should stop this…'_

Takano leaned in again. Onodera tilted his head. Both lips parted before Takano bashed it together.

"Mnph!" Onodera moaned. Both deepened the kiss effectively and passionately. Onodera then snaked his right hand to rub circles on Takano's back. Making the raven head groan and gasp in the kiss. While his other hand remained entwined in the raven locks. Pulling Takano closer to him. Takano then bucked his hips making a ferocious and harsh scrape on Onodera's groin making another friction. "Ngh! mnh…" Onodera then deepened the kissed. The action had sent shiver down his spine making him lean to Takano.

"Ritsu…"

'_I'm going to get sucked in…again…'_

"Mhn…" Onodera moaned slowly losing himself. He then felt Takano snake his hand behind his neck also pulling him close. While the other snaked its way down to his thigh. Takano groped him and let his hand linger just above Onodera's knee and raised Onodera's leg, Onodera subconsciously wrapped his legs around Takano's waist as the raven head snaked his hand on Onodera's waist while keeping the other behind his neck before yet again moving back and forth, rubbing their now very hard cocks. "Ngh….nmh…." Onodera moaned.

'_Ah…it's…too…good…I must…'_

Sadly, Takano pulled away from the kiss leaving both of them breathless and panting for air.

"You're too sexy…" Takano whispered. Onodera just panted. His lips still parted. Takano then snaked his hand inside Onodera's shirt.

"Ahn…" Onodera shivered and moan at the contact. Takano's hand was cold in normal temperature. But it burned where he touched the younger man. But not a painful burn. But a pleasurable one. Takano then leaned again claiming his lips as he snaked his hand further in Onodera's shirt making it raise. Reaching the small hardening bud he tweaked it in between his thumb and index finger. Onodera then pulled away from the kiss throwing his head back, unconsciously bucking his hips. "Ah! T-Takano-sa—" but before he could even take a breath or finish, Takano pulled him for another French kiss. "Mnph! Mhn…hnn…."

"_I need to…'_

Onodera then pulled Takano closer. Really on the verge of losing it. Then with a _pop_ Takano pulled away from the passionate deep kiss leaving a much thicker string of saliva. Takano then let Onodera lay down on the couch then raised his shirt and started to suck on his nipple while snaking the hand that used to tease it to his waist, while the other tweaked the other nipple.

"Ahn…ah…ah…Ah!" Takano bit, nibbled on it. Onodera then pulled his face closer hinting to suck harder. "Takano-san!" He was going crazy by Takano's lustful, seducing, and teasing licks, the way his tongue professionally licked and twirled around his nipple sending shivers up and down his spine. Onodera could feel the room getting hotter. Or was it just himself. Onodera arched his head back. "Angh!" he moaned louder as Takano viscously bit him hard. His nipple had hardened in no time. Takano then proceeded to give the same treatment to the other nipple. Making Onodera cry out in pleasure. "Mnnn…." Onodera bit on his lip trying to hold back his moans, clenching hard. He could feel his jeans tighten very badly. Onodera bucked in his head together with his hips. His breath was already ragged and cut short. "Hnn….mnh…" despite he was already biting his lip. He failed to cover for his whimpers. Takano then pulled away from the nipple and then licked his way up and kissed Onodera's neck. Onodera then tilted his head to the side giving Takano the access to nibble on his neck. Takano then snaked his hand lower and palmed and slowly rubbed the bulge on the younger man. Earning another loud, lustful, unintentional moans. Onodera was starting to writhe underneath him. No he had been though. Takano then licked the spot before, proceeding to lick his earlobe and suck on it, then nibbled it. "Hnghh…nghaa…hnn…T-Taka-no-sa-n…" Onodera panted. Takano then pulled away then claimed Onodera's lips.

'_Shit….just…shit…I can't stop him…'_

Onodera felt his arms were about to give away. For some reason, he found another small will to put this to a stop. Breaking the kiss he panted and tried to gently push Takano away. He didn't want to meet Takano's gaze knowing what would, and _will_ happen if he would.

"N-no…we have to stop…" only then Onodera looked at Takano. "Risane's right next door…" Onodera added, trying to sound convincing. Though he knew that his body were screaming to be touched. His body was carving for it. Hungry for it. Carving for _Takano_. And Takano _alone_. Takano only snorted,

"What the hell are you saying? Yesterday, she knew we couldn't have done it as both of you slept next to each other. Now, despite she wanted the three of us to sleep together, she wanted to give us some space…" Takano whispered. Onodera blinked though. Once more Takano chuckled. But it was genuine from _love_. "It's fine if you didn't notice…but that's way I just love you…" Onodera blushed.

'_He…H-e just…He just gave me an outright straight confession with no retorts…'_

Onodera knew it. just one look at Takano. It showed him that that the _senpai_ was and is clearly happy. Well, now? It's HIS senpai. Not able to stop himself. Nor even knowing why he done it or how he did it. but the next thing he knew. He found his lips bashed upon Takano's. Takano's eyes widened. He smiled when Onodera laid back down, with fifty shades of red.

"Now….that was….aggressive…" Takano commented. But it wasn't sarcastic nor sardonic. But pure. _Pure Love_. Onodera blushed, and started to fidget taking it in differently. As id reading him like an open book. Takano laid a peck on his lips making his green orbs widen. "I like it…" Takano admitted, before claiming the brunette's lips. Onodera immediately gave him the access.

"Mnh…mnh…hn…" Onodera couldn't help but moan. He just liked it. no, _love_ it whenever Takano touched him like this. Or poured his feeling out to him like this. It always made him feel comfortable.

'_I'm losing it…'_

Though Onodera wouldn't accept that easy defeat. So, he bucked his hips together with his legs. Takano involuntarily shuddered. Onodera smirked.

'_Ha! How do you like that!'_

Then he launched himself forward to deepen the kiss and write his claim for a bit. Before, oddly, Takano pulled away and pushed him down the couch. He stared confused. Takano panted.

"You know…you're driving me crazy…" Takano then stared straight to him. "You've been teasing me too much…" Takano said. Clearly he was holding himself for Onodera. But seeing as Onodera was really provoking, tempting, and baiting him. He just couldn't help but lose himself. Then he viscously claimed Onodera's lips. As Onodera finally realized his **bold** actions.

'_Shit! I got carried away!'_

Onodera knew that whenever he got carried away, even just the first symptoms, was never, _NEVER_, a good sign…well, for him that is.

"Ritsu…" Takano whispered as he combed through Onodera's silky, soft, brown locks. Takano's voice was sexy and hot. Onodera blushed.

'_Shit…just what was I thinking?! I need to…stop…him…Ah!'_

Onodera threw his head back as Takano suddenly have, managed, opened his jeans and had took his hardened cock in his hand and had started pumping without Onodera realizing it. now, Takano was encourage when Onodera had let out a very loud moan of pleasure and fastened his pace. "Ah…n-no…s-stop!" despite his cries. Onodera actually wanted to be touched more. As his hips were bucking together with Takano and easily matching Takano's rhythm without any problem. Takano kissed his forehead, before sliding down lower.

'_Wai-Wait…NO!'_

Takano then playfully licked the slit of the head. Which sent electric wave through Onodera's nerves making him shudder.

"Ngh!" Takano smiled, then breathed to it. "Angh…" making Onodera moan and unintentionally buck his hips.

"Liar. Look at yourself…you want me to stop. But your body denies it all. It's yearning for me to take it already…" Takano teased. Onodera blushed. He was about to open his mouth to protest. But ended up throwing his head back as Takano suddenly started to engulf him whole.

"Ah! Wai-AH! N-No!" Onodera wanted to say something only for it to end up into moans as Takano bobbed his head up and down. Onodera balled his fist and put over his heating up forehead, while the other dig their way into the leather couch. "Oh! Oh…Ah!"

'_I need to…'_

Takano then gained his speed faster and sucked harder. Onodera tensed up and let out another group of moans. His toes curled in, his back arched, his fist clenched harder.

"Oh! Huff…hah…ah…ahah…" he tried and gasped for air. But couldn't quite success doing so as the uncontrollable amount of pleasure starts to suffocate him. "Oh! Fuck! Masamune!" Onodera cried out louder than ever. He was reaching his limit. All to suddenly Takano pulled away and leaned towards him and kissed his forehead, leaving his professional hands to do the work on his shaft. "T-Ta-Takano-san…I'm…" Takano nodded, then breathed to his ear. His hot breath tickling his ear. Takano then took Onodera's wrist in his free hand and guided it lower than his abdomen.

"Here…touch me to…" Takano said his breath ragged, his voice filled with lust and desire. Guiding the brunette. Who blushed redder.

_Oh, shit…he's hot…too hot…'_

Just by touching him. Onodera's breath became very short and ragged. Takano then pumped harder and faster.

'_N-no…if this keeps up…'_

"Ngh!" Onodera tensed up, and launched himself forward as his seed sprouted out. "Ahh!" he cried, dripping Takano's hand. He laid back down panting.

'_Shit…I need to sto—'_

"We're not done yet…" Takano's voice cut through his trail of thoughts as Onodera was starting to doze off. But Takano's voice was enough to launch him back to reality. "And you're killing me, when your hand is not moving." It took Onodera a moment, before he subconsciously rubbed his hand up and down. "Oh, fuck! Ritsu!" Takano cried at the sudden movement, which was sloppy, but alluringly seductive. Takano didn't waste any time to hesitate and lifted Onodera off the couch. Earning a startled yelp.

'_Oh, shit…he's gonna…I have to…'_

Takano then gently threw Onodera on his bed, then viciously kissed the younger man.

"Mnph!" Onodera yelped but it was muffled. Both fought for dominance, yet Takano won again. Takano's free hand then reached out for the lube. Popping it open and magically squeezing out its contents to his hand using only one hand as the other is busy giving ministrations to his lover. Who is having his second hard on. He then coated his erected member with it, then slid it his finger in Onodera's twitching hole. "Ahn!" Onodera snapped his head to the side by the sudden intrusion. His hands clenched around the sheets. "Ngh…ah! Masamune!" he cried as Takano hastily inserted another finger. Before doing a scissoring motion as he thrust in and out. "Angh…hn…hnm…mnh…" Onodera bucked his hips with Takano's hand. Oh, how he love it when Takano finger fu— Wait, what the fuck?!

'_Oh, shit…I need to…sto—oh, just fuck it all…'_

And that was his last resort when Takano, couldn't wait anymore pulled out the two fingers from his lover, and replace it with his now pulsing, throbbing cock. Slowly plunging himself in.

"Oh, shit…Why do you have to so tight?!" Takano groaned. Onodera tensed up.

"M-Masamune!" Onodera moaned. Takano then started to thrust in and out slowly at first, letting his lover adjust to the penetration. Onodera nodded before he started thrusting faster and deeper. Looking for the spot. "Ngahhn!" Onodera moaned loudly, informing him. Takano smiled, before hitting the sweet spot over and over. Onodera threw his head back, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist, which was tighter than before, and cling to him, his nails digging in Takano's back. "Ah! Ahn! Ah! Oh! Yes! Oh! Masamune! Ahn!" Onodera moaned. Making Takano more aroused. Takano then pumped Onodera faster, giving extra pleasure. Somehow the two of them managed into a sitting position. Onodera sitting on Takano's lap, in which Onodera had no choice but to kneel. Despite he just wanted to wrap his legs around the ravenette's waist.

Getting hit by two waves of pleasure. Onodera finally snapped and lost himself. He started to buck his hips with Takano's violent thrusting. The whole apartment**(sadly, not the whole condoXD)** was filled with their ragged breaths, groans and moans of pleasure, mostly Onodera's, and the skin slapping against skin. Takano then pushed Onodera back down. Before speeding up.

"Ugh…I'm close…Ri—" Takano need not to finish his sentence for Onodera to know. Onodera nodded.

"T-Together…" Onodera panted. Takano had found him really sexy with that. Takano nodded. Onodera's walls clenched around Takano's pulsing member, making Takano squeeze Onodera's cock. The two tensed up before loudly moaning together.

"AHHH!" both then laid down. Takano on top of Onodera. The whole apartment was silent, only filled with their ragged breaths. They were now in an embrace. Onodera's gaze then shifted to the electric clock on Takano's bedside. _1:53AM_.

'_We really took our time…'_

"We still have work tomorrow…" Onodera said. Takano then looked at the clock. He nodded and hummed in agreement. "Time sure loves to fly when you're enjoying the moment…" Takano then smirked. Onodera's eyes widened. But didn't clamp his mouth shut, as he wanted to embrace the man. Good thing Takano had his head right next to his. But he knew that Takano could _feel_ his blush on the crook of his neck.

"Hmm…so you really did love it when we're having sex…" Takano chuckled. Onodera blushed.

"Shut up…" Onodera whispered. Takano just sighed in relief.

"You know…"

"Hm?"

"You were amazingly hot tonight…" Onodera blushed redder.

"Ah! I-I…you…uh..I!" Onodera tried desperately tried to find a reason. Takano laughed genuinely. Hushing Onodera. Oh, how he missed this flustered Ritsu. He then ruffled Onodera's hair.

"I like that…" he said. Onodera immediately calmed down. But the blushed didn't die down. "But really, if I were to compare you to _'Oda Ritsu'_ before in high school, you would really get all flustered and shy away. Well, now, you don't shy away that much, but they were replace by non-stop protests, though you easily melt in…" Onodera could literally feel himself shrink. "But now, I suddenly saw _that_ aggressive side of yours…I like it…keep that one…" Onodera blushed redder if possible.

'_Y-You bastard! You sure do know how to ruin the mood, don't you?!'_

"Ritsu…" Takano called gently.

"What?" Onodera scowled.

"I love you…" Onodera's irritant wore off immediately. He could feel his heart hammering and as if it could break free out of his chest any second. Hiding his embarrassment. Onodera humphed.

"You know…you're a real Insolent, Lovesick, Obsessive, Vile, Erotic, Yearning, Obstinate, Unbelievable boss who doesn't give a damn about the world, or what other's think…just as long as you get what you want…but, I guess…that's just YOU…" Onodera smiled, before starting to dose off. Takano blinked, eyes wide. He never expected something that long from Onodera. Nor something like _that_. He smiled and leaned in, taking in Onodera's sweet scent, that was just plainly…_Ritsu_. Onodera also did the same, but leaned in the crook of Takano's neck instead. Both taking in their scents and enjoying the silence.

"I love you…" Takano yawned. Before dozing off. Onodera just hummed and nodded in response. Both comfortably in each other's arms

* * *

In room 1202, via Ritsu's bedroom, currently occupied by Risane. Now the said girl, instead of snoring off like any other 12-year-old youngster's would do. But now, she stirred and trashed silently in the bed.

'_Ugh…I can't sleep…'_ her brow twitched. _'Somehow I regret telling them that…'_ Risane continued on her thoughts.

'_Ah, no…I'm not saying that they mustn't do that…they can do it all the time and when they want…but…'_ Risane's brow twitched violently. She sat up violently furiously scratching her head.

'_DO THEY HAVE TO BE SO FREAKING LOUD?!'_ she then sighed and laid back down with a soft thump.

'_I could clearly hear __**everything**__ from here…'_ she then looked at the side of the room, where her bag was a bit visible.

'_Ugh…shit…I feel like I want to…write…it…'_ she then shook her head violently.

'_No way…__**NO FUCKING WAY! **__There is __**NO WAY**__ in hell I'm going to write about both my fathers!'_ she then buried her face on the pillow, before started to trash about again. her hair was in all directions. She then started to bang her head on the soft pillow.

"ARGHH!" she the rolled on the bed both sides.

"If you're going to _do that_ at least lower down your freaking voices!" she rambled, and yelled at no one in particular. Good thing that her two parents were dead tired and exhausted from their 'session' and wasn't bothered by her outburst.

* * *

**(A/N: So…uh…OqO…how did this do? I can't stop my nose from bleeding…sorry, this took so long. I was supposed to finish ths in less than six hours, I started late at eight in the evening, and finished it at around three o'clock in the morning…I was supposed to finish this in less than three hours…but…my dad had just to barge in saying he needed to do something while I was typing the fucking lemon! I just had exit the app and save it real quick as panic washed through me. Good thing my dad mistook it for my naivety as I tend to get flustered when they read my stories…which I'm glad to do that before…it really helps now…XD…so, whadya think? Did ya get **_**it**_**? Till next time! I hope this was okay…still not used in writing a smut like this though…if I missed out something…please point it out! Anyway…Review? This is DarkAlchemistAssassin, at your service…CHAO~!)**


	7. SiH-tica!

Sekaiichi Junjou Confessions

===Chapter 6===

===Nostalgia 3===

Onodera woke up first thing in the morning. Then reality immediately washed over him. His hips, legs…back…ACHED allover!

'_Takano-san…didn't hold back…AT ALL…'_

Onodera sighed. Then he looked at his side, greeted by Takano's peaceful sleeping face. Onodera found himself smiling, seeing the man pressed upon him. The man's long lashes touching his cheeks rather in a handsome manner. Onodera somehow wanted to smother him not caring if it woke the bastard. Onodera blinked.

'_What…the…'_

Onodera's eyes widened.

'_WHAT THE FUCK?!'_

Onodera shot up shaking his head.

"Gahhhh!" not all too soon, Takano's eyes shot open and shot himself up.

"Ritsu?! Ritsu…what's wrong?!" Takano then scanned his lover panicking. But before Ondoera could say anything.

*THUMP!* *THUD!*

Both stared at each other, eyes wide. The noise just came from next _door…_

'_Risane…'_

With that both hurriedly put on their clothes from last night, and ran out of the apartment, Onodera had winced here and there. But now their main priority was _Risane_. Both entered Ritsu's apartment, and before they could call out to their daughter. She had stepped out angrily from Ritsu's room, her hair completely in a mess, her clothing disheveled. She glared at the two. Making them stare at her.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP BEING SO GODDAMN LOUD?! I CAN HEAR YOUR YELLS ALL THE WAY HERE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She panted. They blinked. Onodera was the first to process. He blushed deep red. Takano blushed slightly and then cleared his throat. Risane scanned both her homosexual parents for a while before groaning. She was really _tired_. "Ugh…" she pressed her hand to her forehead. "Could you just…hurry up and get change? You two stink…no offense…" she then crossed her arms. But that didn't stop from her nose crunching up. Onodera and Takano nodded. Onodera then entered his bedroom to take his clean clothes. But before he could get in the shower. Risane went in ahead of him. "You two are lovers, right? So, it shouldn't bother you…do it together in Otou-san's bathroom will you?" she taunted before shutting the door lock. Leaving a flustered Onodera, and a dumbfounded Takano. Ondoera flinched then glanced at his tyrant boss, who now had a huge smirk on his face.

'_Shit…this is not good…'_

===SiH===

As Onodera had expected…getting in the shower together with his boss, was no GOOD. At. All.

Yes, they did _it_. AGAIN!

Though, Takano was more evil than usual, with Onodera trying to keep up with him, his hands on the tiled walls, as the shower was still running, rinsing them both wet. How Takano had thru—

…

…

…

Uh…nevermind.**(I'm getting a major nosebleed here!)**

When Takano, Onodera, and Risane arrived at the Emerald Department. Kisa had greeted them with enthusiasm. Onodera immediately knew that something was up with the ravenette. Kisa had then commented on how _**sparkly**_ the two editors were. Earning a chuckle from the Editor-in-Chief, then a scowl and glare from Onodera and a groan from Risane. Kisa smiled smugly. Hatori then spared them his attention.

"I bet you _two_ werereally loud…" Kisa said cheekily. Takano didn't deny that one and started snickering. Hatori blushed but snorted. Risane just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Tell me about it…" she hissed in a low tone taking her seat. Onodera just huffed and scowled as he tried to do his job. But Takano's words kept repeating in his mind like in an auto-replay in his mind. Preventing him from doing so.

"Soo…" Kisa cooed getting the attention he wanted from all his co-workers, and their newbie and Editor-in-Chief's daughter. "I was just gonna ask…about this weekend and its following days…" Kisa said. Risane glared. Onodera sighed. "No, don't worry. I have given up on asking about the author seconds ago…" Kisa admitted. There was no other way to push the answers out of the emerald-eyed brunette. Despite how at times the brunette would get so flustered. Though this time. Risane was here to back him up. "But, gotta ask…just where the fuck is this place, Ricchan?" Kisa asked his tone dropping. Onodera and the others were actually shocked that Kisa had just used a profanity language, in front of them. And in work! Then as if he just asked the dumbest question in the world. Onodera and Risane stared at him, eyes wide, blinking. Somehow, Kisa's plan to make fun out of the two lovers backfired on him. "Wha-what?" he asked innocently. Hatori, then sensed where this was going, so did Takano. Hatori turned to Onodera. Who too looked at him.

"Actually, I was pretty much wondering the same thing myself…" Hatori said. He actually had no idea where the address their co-worker gave is located. Mino seemed unfazed though. Takano nodded.

"Ye,s you should tell us Onodera…" Takano agreed. Even he, the Editor-in-Chief, does not know where the fuck the place was. Everything was written clearly in his face.

"Pfft…" The trio who asked the World's Dumbest Question raised confused brows. Having their own expressions. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Onodera and Risane then had a laughing fit. Now, this was…_Awkward_. Tears of joy visible on their eyes. Kisa, Hatori, and Takano's brow twitched in annoyance.

'_What the fuck are you laughing about?!'_ the three thought at the same time. Mino chuckled. Takano, Hatori, and Kisa then turned to looked at the still creepily smiling editor.

"Mino…do you know?" Kisa asked. But doubt was clearly coating his voice. Mino just smiled ever so creepily.

"Well, you can say that…more or less…" Mino answered. That didn't help. At. All. The two emerald eyed people were still in their laughing fit. The humiliation and embarrassment was raising up, as the two got attentions from the other departments.

"Oi, ONODERA!" Takano couldn't hold it in. by the time the two had started to cease from their laughter, they had their hands on their stomach from laughing so hard. Onodera then wiped the tears of joy away. Risane followed his lead. But that didn't stop them two from giggling and chuckling here and there. Then as if their mind were connected. Onodera shrugged.

"Who knows…" Onodera said smugly as he returned his attention back to his computer. Risane followed his lead.

"Yeah, I wonder…_who_ knows?" the two snickered. Before trying to type away. Takano, Kisa, and Hatori felt their brows twitch. This was it. This was what they call;_ Sweet Revenge_. Though not so much on Risane, as she is plainly teasing them.

"Oh, come on!" Kisa whined. Earning two muffled chuckles. "First you don't tell us who the author is!" Kisa continued. "And now…THIS?!" Kisa shrieked. Now earning muffled laughs. "What's next?! I wouldn't be surprised if Ricchan went out with both woman and man before!" Kisa exclaimed. But his last statement caught both Hatori and Takano's attentions. Risane just whistled. Onodera's eyes were shadowed, but his shoulders were visibly shaking.

"Onodera?" Takano called. Quite confused and worried of his lover.

"R-icchan?" Kisa called, now slightly feeling guilty as the brunette have NOT answered. Soon, the said brunette broke into another laughing fit. Making the rest confused.

"Pfft…really, Kisa-san?" Onodera chuckled as he refrained from laughing. "Is that all you could think of? Pfft…" Onodera snickered. "But, keeping the author's identity a secret, was both the author himself, and Isaka-san's idea…but not really sure about the location…but good luck on that…" Onodera said. Finally getting over his laughter. He was about to go back to his work. When.

"Okay, I'll switch the question then, Onodera…" Takano said, getting the brunette in question's attention.**(ooh, it just rhymedXD)**

"Hm?"

"Did you go out with a woman and a man in those ten years?" Takano asked. He was surely doubting it. and hoping that the brunette never did. Risane just snickered.

"Yeah…tell him…_Papa~_" now, no one liked the smugness in her voice. Onodera gulped. And blushed,

"D-Don't be ridiculous, Takano-san! Of course, I did went and have fun about…but I never were really serious about them, more like I've never felt anything about them…and I did NOT went out to any other guy" _'Aside from you…'_ he added mentally. "A-Also…why should you care?" Onodera huffed halfheartedly and tried to continue his work. Takano furrowed his brows.

"I think you know _why_ quite well the answer yourself, Onodera…" Takano said in a low tone for only the ones in the Emerald department to hear. Onodera flinched and blushed redder as he felt a shiver ran down his spine.

'_I love you, Ritsu…'_ Takano's voice then repeated inside his head. Again. making him space out. Risane smirked knowing what he was thinking fairly well. Though by this time, the others resumed their previous activity before they even started chatting and as if nothing had happened. Only Onodera was in the daze state. Risane now is typing wildly in her computer. Everything was silent until.

_***Riiiiing**Riiiiing**Riiiiing***_

Onodera jumped. He forgot to put his phone in a silent mode.

"Onodera!" Taknao yelled as Onodera fished for his phone.

"I'm sorry! I'm taking it outside!" he said as he ran out of the office to pick up the call. Takano sighed. Risane chuckled. Then Takano thought about it. That WASN'T Onodera's usual ringtone. Onodera had said that he inputted a certain ringtone for a person who might call him only for emergency. He was worried. That ringtone was new…well at least to him. But when he heard light snickers and loud enough giggles from Risane. He somehow felt that it was nothing.

===Outisde the Office===

Onodera picked it up.

"H-Hello?"

"_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITSUUUUUUUUUUU~!**__"_ Onodera then had to stretch the phone away from his ear, knowing that he would go deaf if he didn't do that. He paled slightly. Knowing that the girl on the other line was finished. He put it back near his ear.

"Yes, I'm okay. And I can _see_ that you are too…" he said into the phone in a nonchalant tone. "but, what is it? I'm in work, right now…" Onodera said. Though not whispering like he usually does.

"_You're no fun…"_ the girl said in a depressed but teasing tone. _"Ryuu just told me…so, you're really going?"_ Onodera sighed. Fully knowing what she meant.

"Yes…it's not for me but for Risane…" he replied.

"_I see…but…is __**he**__ coming?" _now smug was really in her voice and that she never bothered to hide it.

"He?"

"_Oh, come on! The one who fuck you in high school completely taking advantage of you and your virginity! Of course I meant that __**Saga-senpai **__of yours, silly~!"_ Onodera blushed.

'_Can't you at least fucking sugar-coat the fucking question?!'_ Onodera then shoved the retort in the back of his head. He cleared his throat. "Uh…could you please stop asking about _him_ like that?" Onodera asked.

"_Hm? Why?"_

"Well…nothing…b-but…he didn't take advantage of me!" Mental face slap. Onodera blushed redder. _'Why the fuck did I say that?! More importantly, the fuck I care if she thinks that I was taken advantage of?!'_ he heard a coo and a snicker on the other line. _'Oh, shit…'_

"_Yeah, yeah…whatever…I guess I'll see you soon then? *snicker* Be sure to introduce your __**Prince Charming**__ to me, __**Ms. Oda Ritsu**__!" _now, Onodera blushed fifty shades of red. And before he could fight back. The dial tone was heard.

'_She hang up…'_ he grimaced though if he called back, it would only end up with her teasing him making him redder. Then he rubbed his face with his sleeve before switching his phone to silent mode. And went back in the office. Greeted by a cooing Risane. Curious and smug Kisa. Jealous covered by anger Takano. Curious Hatori. And…uh…Mino…**(*shrugs* Who knows?)**

'_Oh, shit…'_ he knew it. When he sat. Kisa didn't hesitate for a second to ask him shitloads of questions! With Takano glaring at him if it were to make it any better. Risane snickering the whole time. Apparently knowing who the caller was. Hatori and Mino in their own composure amused at the four people in front of them. Onodera was all but flustered and tried to answer and make excuses at the same time. But Kisa wasn't having any of that. And kept asking persistently and in a fast pace. Takano swore he saw 'Oda Ritsu' for a minute there when 'Oda' had his first fast food meal, and when the employee behind the cashier had asked for his order. Takano chuckled at the nostalgic scene before him. Not noticing that Risane took note of it quite well. And is confused but curious of it.

===Romantica===

Misaki had been informed of the new plans. As Isaka have stated that Akihiko's condo alone can't handle that many guests. So, Misaki had to agree to the changes. So, Misaki and Akihiko had gone shopping. Without Akihiko whining and buying things that are over-expensive. Despite the rabbit had convinced Misaki for the birthday girl to like. But Misaki said to get something more simplier. So Akihiko looked for the _simple_ things he could find and bought it without Misaki's consent and left the receipt to the cashiers. Though he did not only buy for the birthday girl's gift but there were still for his brunette lover. But when he meets up with his editor. He only have something in mind. Dig up information and form it into one of his _fanatasies_. Or simply one of Akikawa Yayoi's works. So, now…Misaki, and Akihiko were packing up.

"Usagi-san…do we really need to bring Suzuki-san along?" Misaki asked looking at the huge stuffed animal. Which next to it laid a small brown suitcase which were apparently filled with ribbons. Akihiko took a drag of his cigarette eyeing Misaki's back part. He let it out.

"Yeah…we'll be there for a couple of days…a week…Suszuki-san will be very sad if we aren't there…" Akihiko said. Misaki sighed but nodded.

"Fine…" he grumbled before packing up his things again. he reached out to a piece of blue paper from where he is kneeling at. But the paper was pretty far making him stretch most of himself towards it. Giving Akihiko quite a show. Akihiko then put out his cigarette earning a silent hiss from it and softly patted his way to his lover who didn't even notice him. A smirk then graced his lips. Misaki then felt a pair of hands hoisting him up before he could even reach the paper. And before he knew it, the silverette had gently threw him on the queen-sized bed. It took him a more than a second to process it. "Wai-Usagi-san! What do you think you're doing?!" Misaki demanded. Akihiko just wrapped his arms around Miskai's slim waist and buried his head on the boys top. He smiled slyly.

"I'm out of Misaki…" he breathed. Misaki blushed knowing it full well. Misaki blushed.

"What are you saying of all ti—mnpft!" but before he could finish his protests. Akihiko had bashed their lips together using this as his chance to slip his tongue in. The two let their tongue dance wildly in blaze and trance. The kiss was sloppy but sweet. "Hnm….mnh…mn…" Misaki moaned into it. Akihiko the snaked his hand underneath Misaki's shirt. Misaki's breath hitched. "Ngh-ah! U-Usagi-san…s-top! We still need to pack!" Miskai gasped as he patted on Akihiko's back. Akihiko just smirked and tweaked the boy's nipples in unison. "Nyah~!" Misaki moaned.

"You shouldn't me arouse that much you know…" Akihiko huskily whispered. Misaki shuddered. Then not all too soon Misaki felt his legs bare. His eyes widened. Akihiko had stripped him! Without him realizing!

"Ah-h! U-Usa-ngh!" Akihiko used this as his chance to envelope the brunette in a deeper and more fierce kiss and slipped his tongue inside. Misaki moaned into it. Akihiko then pulled away before biting and nibbling on the brunette's ear. At the same time he took Misaki's shaft in his hand and started to rub it up and down. "Hn…ngh….ah…" Misaki shivered. Akihiko then breathed in his ear.

"Misaki…I love you…" he whispered ever so seductively that it sent shivers up and down the brunette's spine. Akihiko then licked and sucked on his neck.

"Angh…" making Misaki involuntarily moan into it. Also Misaki titled his neck for the rabbit's better access. "Anh~!…"Misaki moaned louder. Before he knew it his fingers raked through the silver locks of his older lover. Akihiko mumbled something incoherent which was muffled by Misaki's skin. Akihiko then released his lover.

"Misaki…" he whispered. Misaki gulped but nodded on instinct. Then he felt his hips being lifted a bit when a thin digit entered his whole.

"Ha! U-Usagi-sa…ngh…" then another is added. Misaki shuddered. Akihiko then thrust in and out making a scissoring motion along the way. Then he sucked on Misaki's nipple while his other hand played and teased the other. Misaki snaked his hand to Akihiko's back drawing both of them closer. Akihiko then added the third finger when.

***SLAM**thump**thump**thump**thump***

Misaki blushed madly.

***BANG!**BANG!***

"USAMI-SENSEI!WHERE THE HELL ARE MY MANUSCRIPTS?!" Akihiko glared at the locked door of his bedroom. **(Since when did he lock it by the way?)**

===SiH===

***Brrr…***

Kisa jolted in his seat. Gathering everyone in the Emerald department's attention.

"Oi, Kisa! Try to limit your personal contacts as much as possible!" Takano hissed.

"A-ah…I'm sorry!" Kisa cried as he flipped his phone open. Not noticing the brunette and ravenette next to him look over his shoulder to read the mail he got.

_From: Yukina_

_Subject: Kisa-san~_

"_Kisa-san! We made another batch delivery sale for your work!"_

Kisa was about to shut his phone.

***Brrr…***

_From: Yukina_

_Subject: Have a good day…_

"_Good luck with your work!"_

Kisa scoffed and muttered something incoherent.

***Brrr…***

_From: Yukina_

_Subject: Dear Kisa-san…_

"_I love you…"_

Kisa slowly turned red. Takano was about to yell at his subordinate to get back to work when.

"Hm? Who's your admirer Kisa-san?" Kisa tensed.

'_Oh, shit! Ricchan saw it!'_ Kisa turned to look at his smirking subordinate as he moved his phone away from the brunette. "A-ah…t-this is…" he stuttered. Not knowing that he put his phone in Risane's direction. Who read the message nonchalantly.

"Hm? Oh, Yuki-kun? He's your boyfriend, right Kisa-san?" Risane commented eyeing the message. Kisa flinched.

"Ahhh! Risachan!" he shrieked as he tried to defend his phone from the two sneaky emerald-eyed people next to him. Risane then matched her papa's smirk.

"Oh, I think you should do those _things_ at home you know…" she added making the ravenette blush redder.

"A-Are you crazy?! Me and Yukina?! No way!" he yelled at the top of his lungs earning looks from the other departments. While the other workers rushed to do what they were supposed to do.

"Oh, but Kisa-san…didn't you say, that you were able to keep such good looks from extracting essence from men?" Onodera added. Kisa turned to the brunette.

'_Oh, yeah…I said that…'_ "What about you Ricchan?! Out of all of us aren't you the one who—" but before Kisa could finish his sentence.

"Oi! YOU TWO STOP BICKERING! AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Takano yelled as he threw a stapler, that Onodera barely managed to dodge. The two nodded before doing to do as told. "Onodera get me ten copies of this now!" Takano barked as he held out the said papers to his soon-to-be-lover. Who staggered from his seat to take the papers. Onodera took the papers and was about to head to the copying machines when Takano's voice stopped him. "Oh, and Onodera…" Onodera looked at him annoyed. "Who was that caller?" Takano asked. This caught Kisa's attention.

"Takano-san please don't ask me such things during at work!" Onodera scoffed. "And it's none of your business!"

"Oi!" but Onodera was long out of sight. Takano the grumbled. Hearing a snicker form the baby-faced editor he sent him a glare that immediately silenced the older man. Takano then averted his attention to his daughter who is caught up in typing something on her computer. "Do you know who that caller was?" Takano asked. Risane stopped what she was doing to stare at him as if processing something. Before realization dawned on her.

"Oh…that caller…well, why don't you ask papa about that, Takano-san? It's not my secret to tell…" she taunted. Takano's brow twitched for two different reasons; 1.) Because she won't tell him who the fuck the caller was. And 2.) Because he had agreed for Risane to call him 'Takano-san' whenever they're at work or somewhere in public. Though she _did_ say that it would depend on where they are. Risane snickered before reverting her attention to her laptop. Sighing Takano decided to change the topic as he too started doing his work.

"What have you been typing like mad anyways?" Takano asked. It was true. Risane had this very fast typing pace.

"A story…" came a flat reply.

"What genre?"

"Adventure…and…uh, tragedy…" Risane said. Though it seemed that she never labeled it to any genre as she seemed to have thought about it for a while.

"Just those two?" Takano asked clearly not wanting the lack of it.

"Nope it also has fantasy, school life, mythology, and…uh…what do they call it again?" though the question was directed to herself as she had stopped typing to think over it. "Oh, yeah…it also has _slash_…"Takano raised a brow. He gets where adventure, tragedy, fantasy, school life, and mythology are and what they are. But not slash.

"Slash? What is that?" he asked. Kisa abruptly slammed his head on his desk that sent a huge bang across the room. Takano raised a brow. A faint blush could be seen on Hatori's cheeks. Mino smiled clearly amused. Risane's eyes widened before she face slapped.

***Rustle***

They all turned to look at Onodera who have returned from the copying machines but the papers fell out of his grip. Takano was about to yell at him to not to do anything half-assed.

"R-Risa…" was the only thing Onodera could mutter in disbelief. While Risane made a face that said, 'I shouldn't have said that'. Takano just raised a brow.

"Oi, Onodera…what does slash mean?" with that everyone in the floor snapped their heads at the Emerald department's Editor-in-Chief, their faces saying one thing; 'You don't know?!' Onodera then turned redder.

"W-Who knows…" Onodera replied looking at anything except the people's eyes. The others followed his lead and chuckled nervously.

"Ah, no…that just slipped, T-Takano-san…it's nothing really…you shouldn't worry about it…eheheh…" Risane added. Takano just sent them all suspicious looks. Takano then glared at Kisa who shivered.

"Kisa! What the hell does slash mean?!" Takano yelled which he earned giggles and chuckles from the other departments while everyone in the Emerald department flinched and tensed. Hatori and Mino looked away.

"I-I have no idea!" Kisa cried as he repeatedly slam his head on his desk. Takano grumbled knowing there's no way the ravenette will tell him. Takano then glared at Mino and Hatori who had their backs turned to him.

"Tori, Mino…" he voiced rather threateningly. Hatori side-glanced at him.

"Uh, I don't have a bit idea of it…I'm sorry Takano-san…" Hatori said. Mino smiled at him and nodded.

"Neither do I…" he said. Takano felt his brow twitch. There was no way getting the answer out of the three. Neither from Risane. Which meant he only had one choice. Takano stood up making a scrapping sound from his seat. Everyone else jolted. But Onodera had it least expected when Takano yanked and pulled him by his arm. Leaving the papers.

"A-ah…Takano-san!" Onodera yelled as he tried to pry the man's hand open but to no avail. Before he knew it, they were inside a conference room. Takano gently threw him to the table sending some of the chairs clattering away. Onodera faced Takano who was still by the door. But the raven head didn't take his eyes off the brunette.

***Click***

'_Oh, shit that was the—'_ Takano then loomed over Onodera preventing him from going out of the room. Onodera paled. Their bodies were leaning to each other. Their faces inches apart.

"Ritsu…" Takano whispered. Onodera shuddered.

'_S-stop…you're too close…Ta—'_ before he knew it. Takano had their lips together. Onodera didn't know how but both somehow were fighting for dominance. Takano was the first to pull away. Leaving a thin trail of saliva. "Ma…Masamune…" Takano smiled a gentle smile.

"You finally called me by my first name…" Takano huskily whispered. Onodera blushed.

"A-Ah…no…anyway…w-we should get back to work…" Onodera stammered and was about to go past his tall lover. When the said raven grabbed his wrist and gently threw him back in position. But this time. Onodera was sitting on top of the table. "Ah…Takano-san…hmp!" Takano then loomed over the stuttering brunette before taking his lips again. "Mnh…" Onodera unconsciously moaned to it. Takano then kneeled Onodera's legs apart leaning it on Onodera right inner thigh, dangerously close to the man's growing erection.

"Ah…Ritsu…" Takano whispered yet again. "I love you…" Takano then wrapped his hands around the brunette. The same way he did back then. Making Onodera act on instinct and cling unto him. Onodera just stared at him once again lost in thought.

'_Why? Why does he call my name so softly as if it was his lifeline?' _Takano then snaked his hands under Onodera's top as he licked and nibbled on the brunette's ear making Onodera stifle a whimper. _'Why does he touch me so gently that I would break if he wouldn't?'_ Onodera could feel the tears form in his eyes. As Takano licked down his neck, kissing a spot before sucking on it. Leaving a red hickey. Takano then licked it one more time before proceeding to suck on the smaller man's collarbone. Onodera moaned.

"Shh…everyone's gonna hear you if you do that…" Takano whispered as Onodera writhed to the pleasure he felt.

'_Maybe…just maybe…he truly loves me…yes, that must be it… he loves me…'_ Takano then caressed Onodera's waist before one of his hands reached a nipple and started to tease it. "Ngh…hn….ah…Masamune…" Onodera couldn't stop himself from calling as he had tried to bite his lip to silence himself but it ended up to be futile. The man was just too good to stand.

"Ritsu…" Takano whispered again.

'_Why does his touch burns me? Why do I get irritated when he is with someone else even if it was work-related? Why do my heart clench when I see him with someone else I do not know and they seem to have good time together?'_

"I love you…" Takano breathed to his other ear giving it the same ministration from the other. Onodera shuddered yet again.

'_That's it…it's because….I lo—'_ but before Onodera could finish his thoughts.

"Now, tell me…what the hell does _slash_ mean?" Takano grumbled. Onodera stared at him eyes wide, both lust and desire long gone. Takano had somehow got had moved away from Onodera leaving him all along on the table. Takano had his arms crossed on his broad chest. His chin up. Seriousness was clear in his voice. Onodera blinked, before it dawned him.

'_On second thought…wait what?!'_

'_WHAT?! What the…he….' _"Y-you…" Onodera hissed under his breath. As Takano waited patiently. _'This guy's unbelievable!'_' Then without his knowing Onodera got off the table, his fists clenched then. "YOU BASTARD!" he _**ROUNDHOUSE **_kicked Takano's head.

"Ow! Shit! What the fuck Onodera?!" Takano hissed as he put a hand over his throbbing head. Hazel and jaded emerald orbs meet.

"You intentionally seduced me to get the answer off my mouth! That's why I won't fall in love with a guy like you!" Onodera spat at him.

"Onodera?"

"When I would actually think about it, when I finally think that I truly do, you just immediately crush them down!" Takano stared dumbfounded. Right now…he's having a… "You want to know what slash means? Okay, I know what it means. But there's no way in hell I would tell you! Hah! Live your life without knowing it!" Onodera smirked as he just won something. But he wasn't lying with his voice that straightforward.

"Onodera…are you…" Takano tried to call/voice out his thoughts. But Onodera just cut him off.

"To think that I actually got caught up in one of your tricks and started to enjoy it…fuck, how I hate myself…and just when I just got a clear thought of it, I take it back! There's no way you would ever get the confession you want out of me! You tyrant boss! Y-You Insolent, Lovesick, Obsessive, Vile, Erotic, Yearning, Obstinate, Unbelievable bastard!" Takano raised a brow. This was the second time Onodera said that to him. How the smaller man had described him those words out of a dictionary and when? He had no idea. Though after this outburst Onodera blushed. And clamped his mouth shut starring at the tall raven head with his eyes wide. Takano just looked at him quizzically as he analyzed everything, _everything_**(well, almost…*thinks to self* 'I wonder if someone actually noticed **_**it**_**')**the green-eyed man said. Before he noticed the first and third long lines from the brunette. Which was about how Onodera had actually and practically _enjoyed_ it. He smirked not minding what the green-eyed man just called and described him as it was the truth.

'_Shit why did I tell him __**that**__ again?!'_ Onodera cursed himself frantically looking for any ways of escape. Takano loomed over him. _'Shit, he noticed what __**it**__ means!'_ Takano smirked.

"So, you enjoyed it? You enjoy me seducing you? I never thought about that…Onodera…" Takano smugly whispered. Onodera stared at him in shock and disbelief.

'_He didn't notice __**it**__?! H-How?! I said __**it**__ twice! TWICE! AND HE DIDN'T NOTICE IT! Though that might be okay? Wait, no it's not okay! No, it is! If he didn't notice it then leave it! He didn't notice __**it**__, but he noticed __**that**__?! Without hesitations…he IS a bastard!'_ "Where on earth did you get _that_ idea?! Of course not!" Takano just chuckled and smirked. The meaning of _slash_ way behind his mind not bugging him anymore as he just got a sexy, slutty and seductive confession. Onodera then went past him. Though Onodera was clearly blushing bright red ear-to-ear. Onodera on the other hand couldn't hear anything else but Takano's voice and loud thumping of his heart.

"Oh, really? Because you just said it…you said that when you are enjoying it I would crush it down immediately…you know we got plenty of time for that at home Onodera…" Takano replied. Onodera shuddered.

"Hell No! We. Don't. There's no way I'm letting you take advantage of me again! You just got me confused! Now, we have work to do! So, enough with you games Takano-san!" Onodera scolded.

"Hai, hai…" Takano replied his smirk unwavering. Onodera glanced over his shoulder seeing Takano's expression his blushed reddened further. Onodera snapped his head to the door. He stretched his hand to unlock it. When he felt Takano's hand on his back while the other on his shoulder. Takano leaned down. "In work I'm the boss. But in bed…you are the boss…I love you…" Takano whispered.

***Badump!***

Onodera could feel his heart ramming on his ribcages. Onodera was about to turn and snap at his boss for his bold, yet affectionate confession, on the opposite where Takano's hand was. But immediately regretted it as it Takano was where Takano was who was so close and had pecked him on the cheek. Onodera blushed redder. His eyes widened as he sealed his lips. Takano chuckled whole-heartedly finding his expression cute.

"You're so cute…" Takano whispered. Onodera swore his heart leaped and skipped a beat.

"N-No! I'm not! You do not call a MAN cute, Takano-san! And how can you say such things! You force everything to me! Go get your coffee, you must be half-awake!" Onodera then tugged Takano's hand off him. Before unlocking the door. He glared at Takano then opened it. Onodera paled.

'_I was confused! This is no doubt…that this isn't love! this isn't love, this isn't love, this isn't love, this isn't love_

_There is NO WAY IN HELL THAT THIS IS LOVE!'_

**(A/N: Why is it like this? Don't ask me…I have no idea…I'm kinda stressed out, so sorry if there are major mistakes…but you **_**know**_** I love you guys…also…did anyone notice what was the '**_**it**_**' Ritsuki was talking about? Hmm? Wanna bet anyone? Anyway…Review?**

**===Bonus===**

**===Romantica===**

Misaki, Akihiko, and Aikawa sat on the loveseat uncomfortably. Well, only Misaki though. Aikawa and Akihiko had discussed about _Akikawa Yayoi'_s works…and it wasn't good…at all. Seeing that Akikawa Yayoi had planned another series!

'_Hasn't Usagi-san have enough of Junai Romantica, and Junai Egoist?!'_ Misaki thought. Though he didn't give a damn on who the pairing was for the Egoist, as it seemed to have removed Akihiko's attention from the Romantica…but seeing that the silverette had another series. Oh, this was gonna be more hell. As it meant more deadlines on the way. But anything else than that. Even though the 'Junai series' says _'fiction'_ it was definitely and is absolutely NOT A FICTION! Whoever is the new pairing of this story…Misaki felt bad about them…

"But still…Usmai-sensei…you should've told me that you finished it! I couldn't have walked in on you and Misaki-kun's INTERCOURSE!" Misaki blushed redder at Aikawa whole-hearted comment. Akihiko just shoved it off though.

"I forgot…Misaki was seducing me…" Akihiko said as if admitting defeat. Misaki's eyes widened.

'_Since when did I—?!'_

"Kya~! Oh, Misaki-kun~ I never thought you would be so bold! I know both of you are so lovey-dovey, but not to this extent~!" Aikawa squealed. Misaki gaped at her. His voice stuck on his throat. Clearly knowing where this will head. "Usami-sensei! You should put it up!" Aikawa encouraged. Akihiko smiled and nodded.

"WAAAYY…ahead of you Aikawa…" Akihiko smirked.

"Oh, both of you are so cute~!" Aikawa fangirled further. Misaki could feel color drain his face. As sparkles appeared from nowhere around the author.

'_Just when did I seduce him?! H-How?! Why does he have to write about that?!'_ Misaki looked at the two adults. Before it hit him. They. Were. Serious. Dead. Serious.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled.

"Misaki-kun is something wrong?!" Aikawa asked in a concern tone but her fangirling tone still present.

"Don't worry Aikawa he's usually like this…"

"Oh, how adorable~!"

'_Mom, and dad in heaven…Nii-chan in Osaka…please wish me luck for yet another dangerous road….'_

"JUST WHEN DID I SEDUCE YOU?! YOU PERVERTED BAKA USAGI!"


	8. SiJC 1a

Sekaiichi Junjou Confessions

===Chapter 7===

===Sekaiichi(Si) Junjou(J) Confessions(C) 1a===

===Time Skip===

===Sekaiichi Hatsukoi===

===Erotica===

"…san…sa-san…" Kisa could hear someone calling him. The voice sounded familiar but sleep was lulling him in.

"Hmmn…"

"…isa-san! Kisa-san! KISA-SAN!" Kisa snapped his eyes open as heard his lover's voice much clearer. He sat up, almost head-butting the brunette. Yukina smiled as he got out of the way.

"Y-Yukina…" Yukina just sparkled at his lover's cute reactions.

"Good morning Kisa-san…"

"G-Good morning…"

_Awkward silence…_

"Kisa-san?"

"Hm?"

"I don't mind our position right now, and I don't mind if we stay like this forever…but…don't you think we're running late for the 'get-together'?" Yukina asked. Kisa blushed, just realizing. Kisa was lying on their bed. Yukina was on **top **of him. And he was **under** him. Kisa wanted to make some excuse before he finally took note of the last stated sentence.

"Oj, y-yeah…w-what time is it?" Kisa asked almost biting his tongue from speaking too fast.

"It's 7:45…" came a blunt but smooth reply. Kisa's eyes widened.

"Baka! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Kisa yelled as he squirmed out of the bed and hurried to the showers. After taking note that Yukina was already dressed and had breakfast prepared.

'_God, he's spoiling me, isn't he?'_

===Junjou Romantica===

===Romantica===

Misaki heaved a sigh of relief as the soft breeze and salty air hit him make his hair swayed with the wind. He was right now at the deck.

"_Kimochii~_" Misaki muttered before he felt two hands wrap around his waist making him jolt at the sudden sensation. "U-Usagi-san!" he squeaked.

"Hmm…it feels good, doesn't it?" Akihiko whispered. Misaki blushed and nodded. Before it clicked.

***Ponk!***

"BAKA USAGI!" Misaki yelled. As Akihiko grunted and rubbed his head.

"Urrgh…" Misaki blushed redder.

"D-don't do that in public…" Misaki stammered. Akihiko just smirked cheekily. "W-What?!"

"You're cute…" Akihiko whispered making Misaki blush.

"Akihiko?" Misaki blinked.

'_That voice…don't tell me…'_

===Egoist===

Hiroki yawned as he and Nowaki boarded the boat their host has said. The workers were currently loading their things when he and Nowaki decided to go to the deck after getting their room key and number.

"Hiro-san, do you know who's birthday it is?" Nowaki asked for yet the third time this day. Though since earlier Hiroki was busy he couldn't have answered. Though even though he wasn't he still couldn't have answered.

"I have no idea…" Hiroki grumbled as he and Nowaki got to the deck, when a certain silverette hugging a brunette caught his eye. Though he couldn't see the brunette. He was about to call out to see if the silverette was the one who he thought is when in a blink of an eye the brunette screamed.

"BAKA USAGI!" Akihiko had grunted and rubbed his head that was punched by the smaller brunette. Hiroki blinked.

'_I've heard that voice…but where?'_

The brunette muttered something incoherent. Well at least to them.

"You're cute…" Akihiko whispered though it was loud enough for them to hear.

"Akihiko?" Hiroki called using his stoic voice. The brunette tensed. Akihiko turned around showing Hiroki the view of the brunette. His eyes widened as Nowaki stared, but is silently scowling at the silver-haired author. "Takahashi?" he called quite shocked that his student was here.

"K-Kamijou-sensei?!" Misaki was just shocked as he is. Akihiko had dropped the sly smirk and frowned at Hiroki.

"What are you doing here, Hiroki?" Akihiko asked as he took out a cigarette. Misaki gaped at the author.

"You know each other?!" he asked quite shock. Hiroki could clearly see shivers running through the green-eyed brunette that reminded him of a certain _someone_ he had a debt with. Making him grimace at the memory.

"I was invited by Isaka-san…" Hiroki said nonchalantly. Akihiko sighed but nodded and was about to say something to Misaki but he got ahead.

"Wait, how does Kaimjou-sensei know Isaka-san, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked. Hiroki blinked slightly annoyed with the lot of –san honorifics. Hiroki raised a brow.

'_Usagi?'_ he looked at Akihiko confused by the nickname yet the author didn't seem to mind. _'But he only lets Takahiro call him that…don't tell me'_ Hiroki somehow felt sorry for the smaller man who is ten years younger than the author. _'Well, at least it's not 17 years…'_ Hiroki sighed also glad as he and Nowaki only had a four-year gap.

"Hiroki is my childhood friend. Obviously he met Isaka-san when he barged into my apartment to get his books that I have borrowed form him…" Akihiko answered the brunette question rather quick. Before his eyes landed on the scowling and glaring blunette. "Hey, I don't know who you are, but you were the kid that clamed Hiroki, right?" Hiroki blushed agape.

'_He did not just revealed my relationship to my student, did he?!'_ Hiroki screamed in his head. Misaki looked at him. Nowaki had calmed down a bit and nodded.

"Hiro-san is mine…" Nowaki replied making Hiroki pale.

"I don't care what's your problem…but…you can have him…" Akihiko replied nonchalantly, making his lover glance up at him raising a brow,

"Usagi-san?" Akihiko smiled and then pulled Misaki close by his waist. Making the boy blush and stammer. "W-Wait, U-Usagi-san! What are you doing in front of Kamijou-sensei?!" Misaki screamed.

"Misaki, you're really a kid…can't you see that he and Hiroki is going out?" Akihiko taunted. Hiroki stopped gaping like a fish that got out of the sea and blushed beet-red. But before the two ukes could deny or put a say, Akihiko smirked slyly at Nowaki. "As you can see, you don't have to worry about me stealing Hiroki as I have unintentionally did that before, but I already have Misaki, and I love him so you can have Hiroki all you want." Nowaki blushed, before nodding. Making Hiroki gape.

"Akihiko! Don't just say that like you owned me and are giving me away!" Hiroki yelled as Akihiko had made it seemed like he owned Hiroki before. Despite his lover did the opposite.

"I'm Kusama Nowaki, it's a pleasure to meet you Usami-san, and you lover…and I'm glad to be the one that holds Hiro-san…" Nowaki bowed. Akihiko nodded. Nowaki then turned to Misaki. Making Misaki realize it. Misaki then gently pushed Akihiko away and bowed.

"I'm Takahashi Misaki it's a pleasure to meet you too, Kusama-san…" Nowaki nodded.

"You can call me…" but before Nowaki could make an offer. Hiroki cut him off.

"Takahashi?" Hiroki questioned as if saying just the boy's surname could make him understand something.

"Oh, he's Takahiro's younger brother…" Akihiko explained. Hiroki nodded. Misaki then looked behind past Hiroki and Nowaki. His eyes landing on a certain raven-head, with a blonde in his teens following him way back behind, who could be noticed scowling.

'_Is that…'_

They could now hear the engines starting.

===Terrorist===

Miyagi and Shinobu entered the ship, their mysterious inviter said. Which was just reserved for three pairs of people. Miyagi had gotten their room number and keys. Shinobu tentatively following right behind him. They decided to go to the deck for some fresh air. Miyagi then saw that the other two pairs, and Hiroki have arrived, with his _boyfriend_. Miyagi smirked, wanting to scare the shit out of the Professor.

"Ah! Miyagi-sensei!" Miyagi looked up and his eyes landed on his student. Surely this made Hiroki and Nowaki turn around and all of them reverted their attention to Miyagi and Shinobu. Oh, well, there goes his plan on scaring the other Professor. "What are you doing here?" Misaki asked. Miyagi sighed and smiled.

"Well, Kamijou-sensei's friend invited me!" Miyagi chirped. Akihiko casted a narrowed gaze at Hiroki who waved his hands saying that he had nothing to do with it. Misaki just nodded and smiled before giving the same smile to the teen next to Miyagi, who seemed to be taken aback at the action, but then returned it with a curt bow before another row of exchanging names were given.

===Sekaiichi Hatsukoi===

Kisa rushed with his lover trailing behind him. Despite Kisa being so small, he was a fast runner, faster than Yukina even, despite the brunette's very long legs. They were almost at Marukawa, and it was already 9:56 in the morning, and the meeting time was 9:00 sharp. Oh, Kisa was SO gonna get an earful from his hot-headed boss. If only Ricchan would be so bold and soothe his lover, ahem, husband.**(in Kisa's part)** Soon, the said building was in sight. Takano, Risane, Onodera, Hatori and Yoshikawa Chiharu a.k.a Yoshino Chiaki were already there. Only Mino wasn't in sight. Kisa could've sighed in relief but stopped himself. Takano-san rarely scolds Mino…when he did, it was more directed to everyone then to Mino himself. Kisa then took note of Isaka right next to the group for some reason. And for some reason Risane and both her parents weren't carrying any luggage or package.

'_Weren't we supposed to stay over for a week?'_ Kisa couldn't help but ponder through his pants. Though, Kisa knew that he IS right because Hatori and Chiaki were carrying their own packages. But Kisa was still, probably, gonna get an earful from the head editor. If only Yukina could just wipe off that cheery smile and sparkles off of him. Yukina wasn't even damned worried! And it was the sparkling brunette's fault on why they were late to top it all! Kisa finally reached their destination heaving like a dog who just played fetch with his owner who threw the stick VERY far.

"Y-Yo! S-sorry I'm late…" Kisa greeted trying to sound as usual but his pants cut him off, hands on his knees. Kisa straightened up as Yukina stood beside him, expecting a full earful from Takano.

"Hmm…" Onodera was the first to response as Isaka just smiled. Risane starring off to space. Takano solely focused on Onodera. Chiaki concerned of Kisa. Hatori in his usual poker face. Kisa then took note of the air of depression that hung around his co-worker. His exhaustion long forgotten.

"Ricchan, you okay?!" he piped. Onodera gave him a weak smile.

"Sort of…" he meekly replied before hanging his head low sighing.

"Ono-Ritsu, you're going to hurt your neck if you keep hanging your head like that…" Takano stated soothingly in a low voice and concerned tone. This was surprising. That even Hatori's eyes widened. Because; 1.) Takano just called Onodera 'Ritsu' after a hesitation. 2.) Ritsu accepted it/ let it be. 3.) Takano's voice was SO damned SOFT! And 4.) it was TAKANO the LEGENDARY EDITOR-IN-CHIEF OF MARUKAWA'S SHOUJO MANGA EMERALD DEPARTMENT! TAKANO the always YELLING tyrant BOSS for Pete's sake! At first Hatori and Kisa wondered how in the hell Ritsu managed to get a relationship with their _tyrant_ boss. But now? They can somehow see it. Ritsu IS able to make Takano worried sick for him. **(I'm gonna call Ritsu by his first name now, I'm VERY lazy to type 'Onodera, Onodera' over and over…I know am lazy. Just sue me dammit…)**

'_Wait…now that you mention it…'_ Kisa eyed the two ten-year couple in front of him. _'Takano-san spends more time with Ricchan…gives him more attention, __**special**__ attention, and they go home together and sometimes, most of the times, comes to work together…'_ then it dawned the ravenette. _'HOW IN THE FUCKING HELL DID I NOT NOTICE IT?! IT WAS SO FUCKING OBVIOUS!'_ he yelled at himself. "No wonder Ricchan can bicker, yell and get pissed off at Takano-san without receiving punishment…" Kisa muttered under his breath. Seriously, how can he not notice it? 1.)Takano always ruffles Ritsu's hair. 2.) Ritsu blushes beet-red whenever Takano says something to him, which is involve to the private life Kisa had to guess. 3.) Takano trusts Ritsu, not that he doesn't trust someone else, but he gives Ritsu his **special** trust that he even said to take **FULL RESPONSIBILITY** when Mutou-sensei was SO late in her manuscripts that she couldn't have make it and Ritsu convince the man. And last but not the least. Takano teases Ritsu more than anyone else, which, actually, is his way of showing his affection!

HOW could Ki-no, HOW could the WHOLE emerald NOT notice when IT was CLEARLY laid out for them! You just needed to connect the dots and let the pieces fall in place!

Kisa was glad that, seemingly, no one heard his low grumble. Which was actually just loud enough for them all to hear. With that Takano smirked seeming that statement washed all of his concern away.

"Actually, he does get his punishment severely…" Takano said. Risane and Chiaki cringed knowing what he meant. While Kisa, Yukina and Hatori just stared eyes wide. Isaka airily smiled as if nothing was stated. Ritsu sighed.

"And I tell you…it's NOT pretty…" Risane grimaced recalling _**everything**_ that happened for the past three days. Kisa just laughed.

"Kisa, I swear if I am not this depressed today you're going to wish that you never did that." Ritsu stated venom clearly etched in his voice. Making color drained from the 30 year old's face. Hell, Takano was scary. But Ritsu IS frightening. Takano snorted. Yukina stared worriedly at his short lover. While, once again Hatori lost his composure. Chiaki gulped. Isaka stared beyond amused. Risane snickered. Ritsu was damned serious. He called Kisa with no honorifics or whatsoever. He IS FUCKING serious whenever he says something. Well, except if _it_ involves Takano of course.

"Kisa…" Takano called getting Kisa's attention. He smirked making Kisa shudder.

"You better watch out…" Risane added. Making Kisa frantically glance at the two.

"Because when papa/Onodera says _that_…" Risane and Takano synced matching smirks. "He means it…" the two added.

"AH~! You two are meanies!" Kisa wailed like a kid. Ritsu sighed slouching.

"Oi, stop that, stand up straight or you're going to slouch for the rest of your life..." Takano said again focused on Ritsu. Ritsu grunted and darkly glared.

"Easy for you to say…" Ritsu grumbled. Everyone else but Risane, Takano, and Isaka sweatdropped.

***Honk, honk***

They all looked at the approaching grey GMC Savana 2500 minivan that stopped right in front of them. Everyone but Ritsu, Risane, and Isaka sworn their eyes popped out of their sockets. The door opened revealing Asahina and a driver inside. Asahine bowed.

"Sorry we're late but we had a hard time convincing Onodera-sama's parents about taking _his_ Savana with us…"Asahina stated. Ritsu nodded. Risane all but smiled.

"How did you smuggle this van in Japan, Ricchan?!" Kisa exclaimed. Hatori all but nodded together with Chiaki and Takano himself.

"Totally understandable…" she stated shoving the statement off. Kisa looked around.

"Are? Where's Mino?" Kisa asked.

"He already went ahead of us, he knew where and which boat we're boarding after all…" Takano answered.

"Wait, boat?" Kisa asked. All of them nodded.

"Well, you were late, so it's no surprise that you didn't know…" Ritsu bluntly commented. Kisa grumbled. Takano huffed.

"We'll tell you on the way…we've lost so much time, let's go…" Takano said checking his watch in the process. Everyone else(Takano, Risane, Kisa, Yukina, Hatori, and Chiaki) nodded and boarded the Savana after putting their packages and luggages in the trunk or under their seats, despite Takano, the Onoderas things were already loaded. The driver bowing to Risane, Ritsu and Isaka.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Ritsu-sama…" the driver stated giving the green eyed man a smile. Isaka cheerfully waved at them goodbye before leaving off with Asahina.

"Likewise Gen-san…" Ritsu nodded politely returning the smile, but a tired one. Gen-san just smiled as the doors shut, he stepped on the gas. Making everyone but Ritsu and Risane surprise at the sudden shake. Chiaki lost his balance but Hatori caught him in time before he fell.

"Oi! Ever heard of letting the passenger take their seats before driving off?!" Hatori yelled losing his cool.

"A-Ah, I'm fine, Tori…" Chiaki whispered clearly embarrassed. Gen just smiled at them from the rear mirror.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but my orders were for _only_ Ritsu-sama to be seated before I drive off…" Gen said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh, yeah…I completely forgot about that…" Ritsu stated as if just realizing it. Everyone else but Risane gaped at him.

"Ricchan! What the hell?!" Kisa exclaimed. Ritsu then snapped at him.

"Hey, I haven't done this in a while…I last did this nine years ago…how could I have NOT forgot?!" Ritsu snapped, Gen smiled at Ritsu sternly.

"Now, now…Ritsu child…being short-tempered is bad for your health, especially when you're turning into a father…" Gen soothed. Ritsu huffed and crossed his arms.

"Tell _that_ to the other party…" Ritsu stated. Gen's eyes went wide and stepped on the brakes in time to stop the vehicle as the light turned red. He snapped and looked at the passengers and sternly looked at Ritsu.

"_**He's **_here?!"Ritsu nodded.

"I'll introduce him to you properly after we board the barge…" Ritsu explained. Somehow, Takano had a bad feeling about this…

With that the ride went silent, after they had introduced themselves and have explained to Kisa and Yukina on what they have missed of course. Soon they arrived at their destination. When Takano said boat, he actually meant a private barge. When the vehicle loaded the barge, they all took note of the other two vehicles parked next to Ritsu's Savana. All of them exited and made their ways to the deck not wanting to get their load out knowing the sail wouldn't be that long. They were actually amazed.

"Ricchan, did your parents really planned all this?!" Kisa piped as he scanned the luxurious barge. Ritsu sighed but nodded.

"Is this why you were so depressed earlier?" Takano whispered to the brunette, who shook his head.

"Nope, it's…a long story…" Ritsu sighed yet again. Risane walked past him still carrying her shoulder bag her eyes firmly fixed on her phone typing her stories, which was her fourth micro-SD for the four days.

"Yup, it would take him three days to explain…" she said nonchalantly and took a seat next to the railings. Takano smirked.

"Yeah, I've heard _that_ all too well…" Takano said ruffling Onodera's hair before taking his seat next to Risane, and took out a literature novel form nowhere. Ritsu sighed.

'_I still can't believe he didn't notice __**it**__…I mean…I repeated __**it**__ for like two times already! HOW can he NOT notice __**it**__?! Takano-san…you're a REAL bastard! You're an editor, aren't you?! The Editor-in-Chief to top it all! Why don't you read between the lines! The first letters to be exact! You, Insolent, Lovesick, Obsessive, Vile, Ero—Wait…what?'_ Ritsu stopped midway. Blinking. _'WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK?! SNAP OUT OF IT SELF!' _Ritsu yelled at himself. But that didn't stop him from furiously scratching his head sending his hair in all directions. Grunting and cursing under his breath. Risane eyed him from her position and sighed.

"What a way of confessing…" she muttered in a low tone that Takano could barely catch. As he was musing over his frustrated soon-to-be-lover.

"Did you say something?" Takano asked. Risane shook her head.

"Nothing…" she said despite the malice and the smug tone that hung on his voice. Making Takano confused. Not noticing his daughter secretly eyeing the mail she got from her Aunt, as he watched his desperate Ritsu.

'_Tsundere no Kokuhakku;_

_Insolent, _

_Lovesick, _

_Obsessive, _

_Vile, _

_Erotic, _

_Yearning, _

_Obstinate,_

_Unbelievable,_

—_composed by O.R'_

While Ritsu on the other hand…

'_No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_

_This is NOT the time to falter self! Don't do it!_

_Stop it! I know that Takano-san's an insolent, lovesick, obsessive, vile, erotic, yearning, obstinate, unbelievable bastard but, I REALLY NEED to STOP!_

_GAH! JUST STOP THINKING!_

_This isn't love…this isn't love…_

_This definitely isn't love!_

_THIS IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY IS LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'_

**(A/N: Hoe…this is short…I know, I'm really sorry…I wanted to update at least a special at Valentines for you guys, but exams had just to drop in at the same time, and our school's projects are really strangulating me…-_-" So sorry, I wanna make it up to you guys, but just so you know…I can't keep any promises, and we're in a pinch in our class projects and we need all the help we can get…I'm sorry…)**


End file.
